The Red Prodigy
by Red Jackson
Summary: When Red leaves home to become the Champion of Kanto, he never expected to encounter a evil criminal organisation and an alto ego of himself. With Blue and Green, Red will battle it out to become Champion. Not a normal story of Red. Blue is the Male and Green is the Female. Combined GAME and ANIME verses, Some parts may be from ORIGINS. Renamed from RED HOT ASHES to THE RED PRODIGY
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Hi Everyone, this is my first story so please don't judge me too bad. Review and tell me of what you guys think.** **Oh yeah its a Pokemon fanfiction as you guys can probably see.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Red had officially been ten for a month and filled to the brim with a churning of excitement and anxiety. Today he, and his friend, Pikachu would gain a new friend and starter as he began his journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

Chapter 1

**Red's POV**

I can't believe it. Today I will be getting my starter pokemon from our local Professor. Professor Oak gave three lucky trainers a starter pokemon each year. I was lucky enough to be chosen by Professor Oak to obtain a starter pokemon.

These starter pokemon consisted of the Grass type, Bulbasaur. The Water type, Squirtle. Finally the Fire type starter, Charmander. Getting changed into my new traveling clothes which consisted of red and white sneakers, blue jeans, a black singlet, black and white fingerless gloves, a red vest with white sleeves and collar and finally a red cap with a front and gold badge on the top right hand corner **(A/N: his R/B/Y and G/S/C attire).**

Turning towards Pikachu, I saw him looking impressed with my new clothes. Pikachu was a small pokemon covered in yellow fur with two brown stripes on his back and at the base of his lightning bolt shaped tail, with black at the tips of his long yellow ears and two red pouches on his cheeks filled with electricity.

"Hey Red, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah just about, buddy." I answered as i picked up my green backpack filled with the essentials I will need on my journey. I rushed to the front door in a hurry worried that i'd be late. I placed a piece of paper on the kitchen table telling mom that I had gone to Professor Oak's Lab to pick up my starter pokemon.

I walked into the Professor's Laboratory in awe. I was quite nervous that I would ruin the pristine white carpet with my dirty sneakers. Everything seemed to be glowing or shining or something along those lines. I turned to Pikachu, seeing that he had the same reaction. I scanned the room looking for the stairs were, the electric mouse leaped off my shoulder to the corner of the room where the stairs were. Following him I had some thoughts going through my head like _"which starter will i choose?"_ or _"I hope mom will be alright while i'm on my journey."_ I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I walked up the unsurprisingly white carpeted stairs after my rodent like friend. I released a breath that I was unknowingly holding as I finished climbing up the stairs. "Everything looks amazing here." I thought as I looked around the room where the Professor's AIDS were working on projects.

I looked down to the back of the room. I saw a table with three Pokeballs, looking past that I saw Professor Oak on the video phone talking to someone. I turned to Pikachu giving him a small smile and a nod as I walked forward towards the Pokemon Professor. I was barely a meter away, when suddenly the Professor got off the video phone and turned towards me smiling warmly and cheerfully.

"Hello there Red, how are you on this wonderful day?"

"I'm feeling fine, Professor. I stopped by to pick up my starter."

His old eyes that held experience and intelligence bore into unusually crimson colored eyes, he then smiled and told me I had to wait for the two other new trainers. Sighing I looked at Pikachu, who was giving me a childish smirk and then towards my ears as if to tell me something.

"I bet Blue won't be happy that we got here before him."

"Probably so, buddy, but hopefully Green is his here to keep him in check."

Blue is Professor Oak's grandson, who is the same age as me but was very annoying and arrogant and cocky half the time and my rival. Green is Blues' and my best friend who does everything with us, so i guess you could say my mom and her parents are good friends.

I picked Pikachu off my shoulder and rubbed his small belly making purr**(?)** in delight, I stopped when I heard voices drifting up the stairs. I turned around seeing Green and Blue in a heated argument, in the corner of my eye I saw the electric type rolling his eyes at their behavior, rubbing my temples I only had one thought on my head _"what are these two arguing about now?"_ I glared at them immediately Blue saw me and shutted up, Green doing the same when she saw me as well. They switched their gazes towards me and Professor Oak then creeping me out when they said.

"Hi Red, Pikachu and Professor/Gramps."

My glare intensified as I inspected them. Blue was wearing purple pants with black t-shirt, green short sleeved jacket and and a necklace around his neck as he was rubbing hand through his orange and brunette colored hair. Turning to Green I saw she was wearing a red skirt, blue high top socks, a blue shirt. black wrist bands and to top it all off a white bucket hat with a red stripe along with a half pokeball symbol on the front of the hat**(A/N: Blue's ORIGINS and Green's FR/LG attire)**. The Pokemon Professor put his hand my shoulder making me look at him, he had a look as if to say _'don't do anything'_, my glare died down into a grunt.

"Ahh, Blue and Green, its good to see you. Are you ready for your starter pokemon?"

They nodded at the same time creeping me out again.

"Good, so who shall have first pick?"

Green immediately answered saying. "Red should because he got here here before us."

He smiled at me then picked the first pokeball throwing in the air he said.

"This is Bulbasaur, the Grass type."

It was a small dinosaur-like pokemon on four legs and had a bulb on its back and it was covered in green. Picking up the next pokeball he stated.

"This is Squirtle, the Water type."

Squirtle looked like a turtle on two feet, blue skin and a brown hard shell. The Professor threw the last pokeball.

"And this is Charmander, the Fire type pokemon."

Charmander looked like a lizard with orange scales, it stood on two legs and it had a flame on the end of it's tail. Professor Oak turned to me.

"So Red, who will you choose."

I turned to Pikachu a final time to see him greeting the three starters. I looked at them then to the Pokemon Professor.

"I...choose..."

* * *

**There is chapter one for you guys so how did I do, was it good? Tell me what you thought of it.**

**Yes, Red can understand Pikachu, ok.**

**Well see ya, Till next time**

**\- Red Jackson **


	2. Which One?

**Hey guys, I'm back so here is the second chapter of Red Hot Ashes, so here we go.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Red's POV**

"I...choose...Charmander."

I heard a sigh of relief after I chose my starter, turning around I saw my friends smile in happiness of what starter I chose. Professor Oak gave Charmander's pokeball.

"This is Charmander's pokeball, train him well, Red."

"I will, Professor."

The Professor turned to my rivals,

"So who will choose next?

"I will, Gramps."

That smirk and cocky look on Blues' face always gets on my nerves.

"Alright then, Blue. Who will you choose."

"i choose Squirtle, Gramps."

"Ok, Green are you alright with Bulbasaur?"

"Yep, I wanted Bulbasaur all along."

"Good now that you have your starters, I would like to give you three these."

He each handed us a red box like thing which had a green light in the top left hand corner of the device**(A/N: The Pokedex fom Pokemon Origins)**.

"Those are called a Pokedex. Every time you scan a wild pokemon or your own it will tell you information about the pokemon you are scanning."

The three of us nodded in understanding.

"Take these as well."

He handed each of us five empty pokeballs.

"You can't catch pokemon with out pokeballs. Use these to catch them and build your team."

"That's great, Gramps."

My male rival turned to me,

"Think you can keep up, Red?"

"I got here before you did. So the question is do you think **you** can keep up with me?"

Green stepped in between us and pushed us apart.

"You two better stop fighting or i'm going to beat both of you, and **not** in a pokemon battle."My female rival spoke in authority and threatening us with a glare.

"No, Ma'am." we both answered in fear.

She stepped out from between us. Blue and I glared at each other. Crimson into Electric blue. He flinched away leaving me smirking in triumph. I turned to look at the Pokemon Professor.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us, Professor?"

"No there isn't only that I wish you good luck and do your best on your journey."

We smiled and my rivals left leaving me. I looked towards Pikachu and Charmander, I unclipped Charmander's pokeball from my belt and returned him**(A/N: Yes Charmander is a him)**. I unclipped another pokeball, an empty one and put it on the cold tiles in front of my Electric type friend. He seemed to know what he was doing and pressed the button in the middle of the sphere like device, sucking him in a red. The pokeball closed and shook for a few moments before stopping with a soft ding. Just as I picked up the pokeball containing my Electric type friend, it burst open with Pikachu on his back legs muttering,

"Its too cramped and uncomfortable in there."

So he jumped on my shoulder instead and walked out of the Professors lab to go home to say goodbye to mom.

I stood in front of the front door sighing, I opened the door and went inside.

"Mom, i'm home."

I heard footsteps rushing towards me and suddenly I was embraced in a hug by my mom.

"Are you ok, dear?"

"I'm fine mom. I got my starter pokemon from Professor Oak."

"Who did you choose, dear."

I unclipped Charmander's pokeball and threw it in the the air calling it out. The Fire type starter burst out in a blue light calling his name.

"Oh dear, you chose Charmander. That's great dear. When I was working with Professor Oak before you were born I helped him feed and take care after the three starters."**(A/N:Hint?)**

I returned my starter to his pokeball and hugged my mom saying goodbye.

"Do me proud, Red. Make me, Professor Oak and all of Pallet Town proud, ok."

I nodded promising her I would. I ran out the front door towards the the edge of Pallet Town and Route 1, hearing my mom yelling good luck and don't forget to change your underwear everyday.**(A/N: Another hint?)**

I stopped when got to edge and looked back at Pallet Town with Pikachu, knowing we wouldn't be seeing home for a while.

* * *

**And there is chapter 2 you guys tell me what you think. Sorry for it being short.**

**Could there be a start of a secret here before something in the future happens?**

**See you next time.**

**-Red Jackson**


	3. First battle between Fire and Water

**Sup guys, three chapters in one day I'm quite happy.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do. I also do not own Bulbapedia due to the mentioning of it during this chapter.  
**

**Here you guys go.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Red's POV**

Looking around Route 1, I realised there wasn't much there besides Pidgeys and Rattatas. That was until I heard an unfamilar cry. I looked around then spotted a different pokemon flying around. It was about a foot tall, red wings, a pale beak and a brown feather all over it's head.

"Hey Pikachu, is that a Spearow?"

The mouse pokemon looked at where I was pointing. He nodded,

"Yeah, thats a Spearow. Why?"

"Because I'm going to catch it."I unclipped Charmander's pokeball and threw it,

"Charmander, let's do this!"

The Fire type burst ready for his first battle.

"Charmander, use scratch."

The lizard like pokemon sprinted to the bird pokemon and sliced at it, The wild Spearow countered with Quick Attack before U-turned into using Peck.

"Dodge it, then use Growl and follow it up with one more Scratch attack."

My starter dodged the Peck attack and growled at the Flying type and slammed into it using scratch. The wild pokemon fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Go pokeball!"

The pokeball sucked the bird like pokemon inside and wobbled a few times for stopping with a soft ding.

"We caught, Spearow you guys."

I picked my newly caught Flying type's pokeball and clipped it onto my belt. I returned Charmander telling him, he did a good job. I felt a weight in my pcket and withdrew it seeing that I had my Pokedex in my hand, then remembering to scan my pokemon. I opened the Pokedex and scanned Pikachu in an electronic voice it said,

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon.**

**Whem several of these pokemon gather their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.**

**Pikachu's ability is Static and Egg moves are Volt Tackle and Fake Out**

**Current moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Double Team**

I then scanned Charmander,

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon.**

**Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains steam is said to spout from the flame on the tip of it's tail.**

**Charmander's ability is Blaze and Egg moves are Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Rush**

**Current moves are Scratch and Growl**

Finally I scanned Spearow,

**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**

**Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap it's short wing at high speeds to keep itself airborne.**

**Spearow's ability is Keen Eye and Egg moves are Tri-Attack, Quick Attack, Sky Attack and Razor Wind**

**Current moves are Peck, Growl and Quick Attack**

I closed my Pokedex with a grin on my face, I turned to Pikachu looking impressed.

"I think I can you, Charmander and Spearow can learn those moves if I train you correctly. Pikachu griined then leaped off my shoulder and scampered towards our next destination, Viridian City. That was until I heard a familiar arrogant and cocky call my name.

"Hey Red!"

"What? Oh hey Blue."

"Catch any pokemon yet?"

I nodded confirming that I have. He grinned before stating,

"Alright Red challenge you to a two on two Pokemon Battle!"

"Ok, I accept."

We made our way towards a clearing, he went to one side and I went to the other.

"I'll send mine out first, Redy-Boy."**(A/N:Hint?)**

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth.

"Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey looked a little like Spearow, it was about a foot tall, brown wings and head with a pink beak. I scanned it with my Pokedex,

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.**

**A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps it's wings at ground level to pick up blinding sand**

"Go, Pikachu."

"I got this, Red." the mouse pokemon confidently stated.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack."

"You too, Pikachu."

The two pokemon slammed into each other.

"Use Thundershock, buddy."

"Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuu!"

The Flying type got hit with Pikachu electric attack causing significant damage. Pidgey manged to it's feet but not without feeling pain.

"Argh, use Growl then follow it up with Tackle."

The tiny bird pokemon screeched a growl making Pikachu cover his ears then getting slammed into by Pidgey's Tackle attack.

"Finish this with one more Thundershock."

Pikachu unleashed his attack once more knocking out the Flying type pokemon from battle."

"Return, Pidgey."

"Good work, Pikachu."

"Thanks, Red."

"Ok, return, buddy."

"You got lucky, Red. Now go Squirtle!"

Withdrawing my Pokedex again I scanned Blue's starter,

**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.**

**After birth, it's back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from it's mouth**

"Go, Charmander."

"You are joking right? A Fire type against a Water type. You must really want to lose."

I glared at him. "Charmander use Scratch."

My Fire type starter growled then sprinted towards Squirtle .

"Counter with Tackle."

The two starters rammed into each other locking it in a stand still.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip."

"Charmander, use Growl."

"Gah, use Bubble."

"Dodge them."

I sighed in frustration. "Charmander kick the dirt up like a Sand Attack."

The Fire type kicked the dirt into the Water types eyes making it growl in pain.

"Finish this with one more Scratch attack."

Charmander slammed into Squirtle critically hitting it with his Scratch attack, knocking it to the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

"Great work, Charmander."

"Char Charmander."

Blue returned his starter and looked at me

"Aww, you just got lucky, Red."

With that my male rival walked off in a bad mood. My attention turned to my pokemon.

"You two did great."

"Charrr." "Pikaaa."

I returned Charmander and walked my eyes set on my destination, Viridian City.

* * *

**That is chapter 3 of Red Hot Ashes.**

**I got the Pokedex entries off Bulbapedia. So thank you Bulbapedia. The entries are from Pokemon Red and Blue.  
**

**Another hint in this chapter...Interesting.**

**Bye guys,**

**-Red Jackson**


	4. Negotiations on Route 22

**Sup everyone, this is chapter 4.**

**I would like to give a shout out to _Samuelthebeasthunter_, for giving my first review. So thank you.**

**Quick Summary -**

**Red has battled Blue for the first time and beaten his Pidgey and Squirtle with Pikachu and Charmander. **

**Let's find out what happens this chapter.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Red's POV**

Viridian City. Here are some words to describe i. Big, slightly overcrowded but very homey. Wandering around, I spotted some important places n the city like the Pokemart, Pokemon Centre and the Viridian City Gym. I walked into the Pokemon Centre hoping to get my team healed because of my battle with Blue. There was a lady at the front desk with pink hair and was wearing a nurses outfit with a pokemon I haven't seen before. I took my Pokedex out of my pocket and scanned the pokemon,

**Chansey,** **the Egg Pokemon.**

**A rare elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to catch it.**

The lady gave me a friendly as I arrived at the front desk.

"Hello there and welcome to the Pokemon Centre. My name is Nurse Joy, how can I help you this evening?"

"Hi, can I have my pokemon checked out and rent a room for a few days?"

"Of course, can you just put your pokemon on the tray when Chansey brings it out."

I nodded, waiting a few seconds then Chansey appeared with a trolly with a tray on it. I unclipped Charmander's and Spearow's pokeballs and put them on the tray, Pikachu jumped onto the tray and waved goodbye as the egg pokemon was wheeling my pokemon into the healing room.

"Can I have your Pokedex, so I can confirm your staying here at the Pokemon Centre for the next few days?"

I nodded tiredly and handed my Pokedex over so she can scan it. She handed it back a moments later.

"There you go, here is your Pokedex and your room key. Your room is number eight, upstairs forth door on the right."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy"

"No problem, have good night."

I nodded in thanks then tiredly stumbled up the stairs into my room. Taking my hat, jacket, sneakers, socks and jeans off. I got into bed with only my singlet and boxers on. I drifted off to sleep thinking about my first day as a trainer.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up bleary eyed. I rubbed the sleep out of them so I could focus on my surroundings, groaning I got out of bed grabbing my clothes and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day. After my shower I grabbed my bag, locked my room's door and walked into the lobby of the Pokemon Centre. I walked to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy if I could have my pokemon, nodded and told her pokemon to go get them. Chansey wheeled out the tray with Pikachu and my pokeballs. Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine, I clipped my pokeballs to my belt and made my way to find breakfast. After a quick breakfast, Pikachu and I walked to the Gym to find there was a sign on the door that said 'CLOSED'. I blinked in confusion, _'shouldn't Pokemon Gyms be open everyday?' _I shrugged it off. I traveled west of Viridian City towards the 'Pokemon League Gate'. I knew I couldn't go to the Pokemon League without the eight badges of Kanto. I sighed and went looking for a clearing to train my pokemon.

"This is perfect." I said as I unclipped my pokeballs then throwing them in the air to reveal Charmander and Spearow with Pikachu jumping off my shoulder.

"Charrr." "Pikaaa." "Spearr."

"Ok, you three. we are going to be doing some training."

They cried their names in excitement.

"Ok, my mom gave me a book that gives instructions to trainers so they can learn different moves."

I flipped open the book and searched for moves that could be possible for my pokemon to learn.

"Ah, here we are. Steel type moves. They're perfect for you guys to learn because the first Gym specialises in Rock types."

I searched the page that explained each possible Steel type move to learn.

"Alright, Spearow will be learning Steel Wing, Pikachu will be learning Iron Tail and Charmander will be learning Metal Claw."

I found a few fairly heavy rocks and brought them over to my team.

"Ok, Pikachu and Spearow will be lifting these rocks off your wings or tail. Charmander, you will be going to that boulder over there slashing at it to strength-in your claws. Ok, let's get to work."

I opened my backpack and pulled out some pieces of rope and tied them around the rocks and Pikachu's tail and Spearow's wings so they weighed them down. I walked to where Charmander was learning Metal Claw.

"Charmander, you've got to extend your claws into a Scratch attack then hit the boulder."

The Fire type nodded in understanding and got to work. I left to see how my Flying and Electric types were. They were lifting the rocks up and down with slight strain on there faces. I nodded at their hard work.

"Well fancy meeting you here, Red."

I spun around to see Green walking towards me. She gave a hug in greeting.

"So how are you Mr. Not-Much-Of-A-Talker?"

"I'm fine, Green. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just happy."

"That's good."

We stayed in silence for a few moments before she turned to me giving me a smirk. She reached up and took my hat off my head then running a hand through my Jet Black hair.

"I've got a proposition for you, Red."

I sighed, "What might that be?"

"You give me a battle and I'll help you train your pokemon."

I pondered on the thought for a few seconds then answering,

"Fine, I battle you and you help me train my pokemon. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok."

"I've always wanted to say this to you, Red."

"And what may I ask what it is?"

She smirked, "I challenge you to a battle, Red."

* * *

**Chapter 4 completed.**

**So Green made a deal with Red.**

**Read next time when Red and Green battle it out to see who is the better trainer.**

**Till next time**

**-Red Jackson**


	5. Red and Green, The Rivalry Begins

**Sup people,**

**Sorry about not uploading a new chapter for a few days. These are my reasons, School started back up on Tuesday and my mom's birthday was on Thursday so yeah those are my reasons. I might post at least twice a week maybe three times if I have enough spare time. So here is Chapter 5.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do. Also I do not own Apple, due to its mention in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Red's POV**

"I challenge you to a battle, Red!"

I sweat dropped at her dramatic pose and declaration. I sighed internally thinking _'She always was one for dramatic things'_.

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning nine thirty sharp. If your late I'll declare myself victor via default."

I scowled, _'she never liked people being late either'_.

"Got it?"

"Got it." I replied

She smiled and went on her way, probably to go train or think up some strategies for tomorrow's battle. I sighed,

"Alright gather in. We are taking a fifteen minute break."

The three of them cried in hunger, I chuckled and walked over to a nearby berry tree and picked off some Oran berries and Pecha berries and divided them evenly between the four of us for lunch. I ate my berries slowly as I was thinking of what we should do after staying here in Viridian City. _'Obviously we have to go north through the Viridian Forest and stop at Pewter City, so we can battle the Gym Leader, Brock. Who specialises in Rock types, that is why I taught my pokemon Steel type moves.'_ I sighed as and took another bite into the Oran berry I was eating. I gulped it down and stood up to face my pokemon.

"I want Pikachu and Spearow to show me how they are doing."

We walked or in Spearow's case flew to the boulder Charmander was practicing Metal Claw on and told Spearow to use Steel Wing on it. The Flying pokemon took off at breathtaking speed towards the boulder with his wings glowing a silverish-white color. I grinned as as my dual Normal and Flying type pokemon crashed into the boulder with his wings still glowing. The Steel Wing made a perfect slice through the top of the boulder.

"Great work, Spearow! That's what I call a clean slice."

"Speaarrrowww!" The tiny bird pokemon cried in pride.

"Pikachu its your turn. Use Iron Tail on the boulder!"

The electric mouse pokemon grinned and sprinted towards the huge rock and leaped in the air with his tail glowing a bluish-silver color and somersaulted bringing his glowing tail down but the glow stopped and turned into its regular yellow lightning bolt shaped tail and bounced off it.

"What happened?" My Electric type questioned.

"Obviously your tail isn't strong enough yet."

Pikachu hung his head down in depression. I patted his head and told him some comforting words.

"You just need to practice harder, buddy. Its not anything to get depressed about."

The mouse pokemon picked his head up and looked at me with fire and determination in his eyes.

"You're right, as people and pokemon say. Practice makes perfect."

I smiled at his determination and nodded. I turned to my starter pokemon.

"Charmander, its your turn. Use Metal Claw."

"Char, Charmander."

The Fire type growled fiercely and charged the boulder. He slashed across it with his claws glowing silver.

"Charrr!"

The lizard pokemon turned to me and grinned triumphantly.

"Awesome work, Charmander."

My pokemon danced around happily in success.

"I want to work on your stamina, run or fly around this clearing until you are out of breath."

"Spear!" "Char!" "Pika!"

I observed as they made their way around the perimeter of the clearing. I waited for what seemed like an hour before Sprearow stumble through the air and landed at my feet. I knelt down and patted my bird pokemon's head as he was trying to catch my breath.

"You did well, my friend."

"Spearr...oooow."

I smiled and saw Charmander walking over to us panting heavily. I smiled at the lizard pokemon. The three of us waited a few more minutes then saw Pikachu stumble and fall on his belly next to Charmander, without a breath.

"Are you guys feeling alright?" I asked in concern and worry.

They didn't answer. Only panting heavily. I could see they were tired and exhausted.

"Alright that is enough training for today, we'll continue tomorrow after our battle with Green."

They nodded and I returned my Fire and Flying types, I picked up my first friend and carried him to Pokemon Centre, jogging. Out of breath I gave my pokeballs and the sleeping Pikachu to Nurse Joy and tiredly stumbled to my room. I got unchanged and climbed into bed, snoring when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in alarm and fell out of my bed wide eyed. When I inspected my surroundings I sighed in relief. _'What a bad dream. First I was in a big dome where two of each pokemon were fighting everywhere on the field but some of the pokemon looked different then I saw myself running at a pokemon that looked like a feline a tried to punch it. Then the dream changed into me running into an attack by the same feline pokemon then another one that looked smaller and was pink, when the dust dispersed I was on the ground turned into stone'_. I shivered at my dream and got off the ground and left for the bathroom tho get ready for the day ahead. After having a shower and gathering my belongings. I headed to the front desk of the Pokemon Centre and received my pokemon. I clipped Charmander's and Spearow's pokeballs to my belt and Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder, grinning in excitement. We stopped by the cafeteria in the Pokemon Centre and quickly ate breakfast which consisted of, pancakes, orange juice and some berries after we ate breakfast we made our way back to the clearing we were training at yesterday. I checked the time on my portable video-phone **(A/N: Like FaceTime on the IPhone.). **_'Nine twenty-three. Well, looks like I'm early.' _I waited a few minutes and checked on the time again _'Nine twenty-nine. Where are you,_ _Green?' _I kept my eye on the portable video-phone and just when the clock turned to nine thirty-one, Green showed up in the clearing and stopped a few feet away from me.

"Wow, you're early, Red."

"Yeah, I am. Unlike you."

"What do you mean? I'm early aren't I?"

I sighed and showed her the time on my phone.

"How am I late? I thought I was early!"

I scowled "Why don't we just get ready for our battle?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

We walked to each side of the clearing.

"I'll send my pokemon out first, since I challenged you, ok?"

I nodded acknowledging her that I understood.

"It's a two on two battle, got it?"

I nodded again.

"Ok, Go Rattata!"

Out from the pokeball that she threw, reveled a pokemon that resembled a rat or a mouse. It was purple all over except on it's belly, where it had a creamish color on it. It had a tail that had a curl on the end of it and had two front teeth that hung out of it's mouth. I withdrew my Pokedex and scanned it,

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon.**

** Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

_'A Normal type, huh?...I know!'_ I tilted my cap so it was just covering my eyes and casting a shadow,

"Spearow, Fight to victory."

"Speeaarrroooww!" The tiny bird pokemon screeched.

Green and I waited a few moments before she called the first attack,

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

The purple rodent didn't disappoint the Pokedex's assumption with it's speed and crashed into Spearow and jumped back baring it's teeth.

"That rodent is feisty."

I analyzed the situation and got an idea.

"Use, Quick Attack."

Spearow screeched and took off towards the Normal type quicker than the rodent had.

"Take a sharp left."

"Speeaaaroooww!"

The tiny bird pokemon turned left sharply leaving the mouse pokemon confuse.

"Quickly, u-turn into using Peck."

Spearow u-turned and extended his beak into a glowing white and spiked Rattata in the face **(A/N: ...Ouch...)**.

"Use Bite!"

Rattata bared it's teeth and leaped at Spearow.

"Counter with Quick Attack."

The two Normal types rammed into each other.

"Use Growl, Rattata!"

"Raaattataaa!"

Green's Rattata growled menacingly.

"Speeaarr!"

The tiny bird cried out at the noise.

"Counter it with your own."

The Flying type let out his own growl cancelling out the attack.

"Le's use your new move, Steel Wing."

Spearow flew at the rodent like pokemon at breakneck pace and sliced at Rattata with his wings glowing. Rattata cried out in pain.

"Oh no, Rattata!"

The mouse pokemon fell backwards and landed at Green's feet, on it's side. Unable to battle.

"Return, Rattata."

"You did great, Spearow. Return and take a rest."

We faced each other again,

"I won't lose, Red."

"Good because I won't be losing either."

She smiled "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!"

Out came Green's starter in a flash of blue light. I withdrew my Pokedex and scanned the dual Grass and Poison type starter.

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.**

**A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon.**

"Go Pikachu."

"Alright!" Pikachu cried enthusiastically.

"Use Leech Seed, Bulbasaur!"

"Avoid them with Double Team."

The seed pokemon, ironically enough, sent a seed at Pikachu. The mouse pokemon duplicated itself and avoided the move.

"Now use, Thundershock."

"Piikaachuuuuu!"

The Electric type unleashed a bolt of electricity at the Grass starter, shocking it in the process.

"Use, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulbaaasaur!"

Bulbasaur unleashed leaves as sharp as razor blades at Pikachu.

"Charge at Bulbasaur with Quick Attack and make sure to avoid the Razor Leaf."

"Right." Pikachu responded

The Electric type dodged the leaves and crashed into the Grass starter, making it slide back about ten feet.

"Use Leech Seed, again!"

Pikachu couldn't get away in time and got wrapped by Bulbasaur's Leech Seed, sucking his health away.

"Use Razor Leaf, Now!"

"Pikaaaa!"

Pikachu cried out in pain when the Razor Leaf hit it's target. I knew the next move would declare the winner.

"Pikachu/Bulbasaur use Iron Tail/Razor Leaf!"

The two pokemon cried out as Bulbasaur unleashed a barrage of Razor Leaves and Pikachu leaped and somersaulted in the air with his tail glowing. The two attack crashed into each other creating dust. After a few moments until the cloud of dust dispersed showing Pikachu lying on the ground and Bulbasaur standing.

* * *

**Our first cliffhanger, you guys. Did you see the hint?  
**

**I'm still sorry for not updating for a few days, but I hope this made up for it.**

**If you are wondering why I chose Pikachu instead of Charmander. Well it is because it would of been way to easy and Charmander has more action than Pikachu and Spearow.**

**Anyway...till next time you guys.**

**-Red Jackson**


	6. Unexpected Endings and Surprises

**Hey Pokemon fans,**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks. Please forgive me. It's just been so busy lately, there were some assignments I had to do, It was my Mom's and little brother's birthday as well as Mother's Day here in Australia, I also have Exams for half-yearly all of next week so I WILL try to update Chapter 7 as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

**Red's POV**

"Pikachu/Bulbasaur us Iron Tail/Razor Leaf!"

Dust covered the battlefield when the two attacks were unleashed. Making me squint my eyes and hold onto my hat so it wouldn't blow off It soon dispersed, showing the Electric type on the ground and the Grass type still standing.

"Hah. I win, Red."

". . . . ."

She was so into her 'victory' that she didn't notice Pikachu stand back up, glaring and his cheeks sparking electricity. She turned her head to me and noticed my Electric friend,

"What?!"

"Alright, now let's end this. Pikachu use-huh?"

"Pikaaaaa!"

Pikachu's cheeks started to glow yellow with electricity, then it quickly spread, covering his body and then the mouse pokemon took off at the Grass starter, leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. Both Green and I stood agape and eyes wide at is happening

"Th-that's Volt Tackle!" I exclaimed

"Piiikaaachuuuu!"

Pikachu hit Bulbasaur with his newly unlocked move.

"Saaauuurr!"

The dual Grass-Poison type cried in pain as the electricity shocked it. The dust cleared, revealing a fainted Grass type and a very tired and exhausted Electric type.

"...I win."

She stood watching the outcome mouth gaped and shocked**(No pun intended)**.

"H-how did you...?"

"Never celebrate until the battle is over."

Sighing in defeat, she returned her fainted starter.

"Well I guess that's that."

I nodded and walked over to Pikachu smiling proudly at him.

"You did great, buddy."

"Thanks, Red."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep due to the exhaustion. I picked him up and walked back over to Green.

"Remember our deal."

"I remember."

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before I piped up

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

She smiled,

"Yeah, I would like that."

We should get our pokemon to the Pokemon Centre."

Yes, we should."

* * *

"Pokemon Trainer Red?"

"Yah?"

"Your pokemon have been healed. We hope to see you again."

I deposited my pokeballs to my belt and Pikachu leaped onto my shoulder.

"Red! Are we going to get some lunch or what?"

"Huh? oh yeah yeah."

"Well come on."

The three of us **(Including Pikachu)** walked and walked into Cafe Butterfree.

"C'mon let's go order." she said gesturing to the counter.

After ordering and receiving our meal, we sat outside and started to discuss our training,

"So, Red."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Gym, Pewter City specialises in?"

"Ahh yeah, they specialise in Rock types...why?"

She sighed in relief

"I was worried that it would be a Gym that my pokemon were weak to the Gym. Now that I know that Bulbasaur is super effective against the Gym."

"...Okay."

"Well what training do you do, Red?"

"I do training on my pokemon's stamina, speed, strength, weaknesses and occasionally teaching them a move or two."

"So what will we be doing in our training?"

"Well what do you do?"

"I do the same thing."

She put a finger to her chin, thinking. I stared into her forest green eyes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..."

I saw a twinkle in her eye and she gave me a sly smile,

"I'm thinking that if we train together... that I can become more powerful than you and Blue."

I raised an eye brow at that,

"Have you battle Blue?"

"Yeah, I battled the night I gave you my proposition,

"Did you win?"

'...No."

She sighed sadly,

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you or Blue..."

"Sure, you can."

"You think I can?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled at me,

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Red."

I smiled reassuring her,

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. As long as your eyes and heart are on your goal, you will get there eventually."

"I always did like your words of wisdom."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence. I stood up, brushing the crumbs off my jeans,

"You ready to train?"

She nodded and stood up. She gave me a _'follow me'_ gesture with her fingers. We walked side by side to wherever she was leading me,

"Where are we going?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, I looked around at the different wild pokemon in this area.

"We're here." She said snapping me from my thoughts.

I inspected our surroundings, seeing some trees, a big rectangle of dirt **(like the side line for a pokemon battle)** surrounding grass and a few rocks spread out around the clearing.

". . . good place to train."

She smiled at me,

"Let's start, shall we."

I nodded and threw my pokeballs revealing Charmander and Spearow, while Pikachu hopped off of my shoulder and landing next to them. I turned to Green to see her releasing Bulbasaur and Rattata. I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Okay, Green and I made an agreement, that if I battled her she would help me with our training."

The pokemon cried in excitement,

"Green, I'll let you take over from here."

"Okay."

She stepped forward to address our pokemon,

"I want Charmander and Bulbasaur to work on type weaknesses, Pikachu and Rattata to work on speed and agility and finally Spearow to work on aero dynamics."

I stepped forward again,

"let's begin."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

The last three days have been...how to put it...interesting, yeah that's the word. Each of our pokemon have learned at least one move. Spearow learned Fury Attack, Pikachu had learned Slam and Electro Ball, Charmander learned Dragon Rage and Smokescreen, Bulbasaur learned Poison Powder and Sleep Powder, and Rattata had learned Bite. Green and I would be leaving Viridian City today, on our own separate paths again and for some reason that made me...sad. I asked her to meet me outside the Pokemon Centre to say good-bye. I waited for a few minutes before she showed up,

"Hey, Red."

". . . hey."

I'm guessing you're saying good-bye since we are parting ways to Pewter City?"

I nodded confirming her guess.

"Thank you, Green for helping me train and making the past few days memorable."

She bit her bottom lip and started to blush, which confused me.

"Are you feeling alright, Green."

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded,

"I just wanted to say thank you for making the last few days exciting and fun."

Now it was my turn to blush,

"I-It's fine I just wanted to help you."

She took a step forward, leaned up and kissed me lightly,

"Thank you for helping me...make me proud, Red."

I blushed again,

"You make me proud too."

She smiled and blushed,

"Well see ya, Red. Don't forget me!" She yelled as she ran off.

"I will never forget you, Green." I whispered to myself.

"Jeez, Red. You are such a player."

I turned to Pikachu,

"She is the only girl that has k-k-kissed me." I choked out with a blush on my face.

Pikachu raised an eye brow**(?) **and smirked. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. We walked north of Viridian City towards the Viridian Forest, onto Route 2. I nodded to the guy at the counter as we were walking through the gate to Viridian Forest. Not even taking five steps inside of the Bug type habitat, I get tackled down by a blur of green.

* * *

**There yo guys go, Chapter 6**

**I'm still very sorry for not updating for a few weeks, please forgive me.**

**Please Review.**

**I'll see you guys next time on the next chapter.**

**-Red Jackson**


	7. Viridian Forest and a New Capture

**Hey Pokéfans,**

**sorry for the late update I had important stuff at school and also my computer blew up (literally) so that is really the reason why I updated so slowly, I'm officially on school holidays for the next two weeks (I live in Australia) so yay to that. **

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Red's POV**

"Scyyytherrr!"

I cried out in pain as the pokemon stabbed into my shoulders and was pinned to the cold forest ground. Pikachu, who was knocked off my shoulder in the process quickly slammed the pokemon away with an Iron Tail to knock the green-coloured pokemon off me. I gritted my teeth as the pain burned into my shoulders. I stumbled to my feet. I turned to the pokemon and moaned out,

"Pikachu, use Thundershock."

Furiously, Pikachu somersaulted into the air and unleashed his electrical attack on the bug pokemon. The wild pokemon slumped onto the ground, unconscious. I unclipped a pokeball from my belt and tossed it at the pokemon that attacked me and was sucked in a red light. The pokeball wobbled for a few seconds before a low ding with sparkles came from the capture device. I grinned despite the pain I was feeling. I hobbled over to my newly contained pokeball and picked it up carefully, and clipped it to my belt. My electric-mouse pokemon sprinted over to me and leaped onto my shoulder, carefully and nuzzled my cheek in worry.

"Are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth in pain but answered,

"Y-Yeah just need to clean the wounds out and bandage and I should be fine."

Pikachu leaped off my shoulder so I could get my supplies out of my first aid kit out. I unzipped my backpack and opened my first aid kit, getting out some anti-bacterial wipes and bandages. I took off my vest, singlet and gloves and inspected the piercing. It was like a bullet wound except larger. I ripped off the packets of the wipe and with difficulty wiped inside the wound. I hissed in pain as the wipes were touching my raw skin, but bit back a scream. after I was done, I applied bandages around my shoulders, with the help of Pikachu. I packed my first aid kit away and put my clothes back on, grimacing bitterly at the holes in my vest. I got my pokedex out and checked my newly caught bug type.

**Scyther, the Mantis pokemon.**

**With ninja-like speed and agility, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

**Scyther's ability is Steadfast and Egg moves are Night Slash, Silver Wind and Bug Buzz.**

**Current moves are: Fury Cutter, Quick Attack, Vacuum Wave and Pursuit.**

_'Hmmm. a bug-flying type.' _I grinned at how powerful I can make this pokemon. I unclipped the ninja-like pokemon and released it. I was half expecting him to attack me but he just stood there, grimacing at the paralysation that Pikachu gave him. I unzipped my backpack and took out a couple of potions and a paralyse heal. I gestured for the mantis pokemon to sit down, he did so grudgingly.

"Hold still while I heal you, please."

The bug type glared at me but nodded begrudgingly. I sprayed the paralyse heal over Scyther's exoskeleton-like skin. Scyther hissed in pain but kept relatively quiet. I whispered,

"Your doing great, just hang on a few more seconds."

After I was finished spraying the potions on his wounds I helped the mantis pokemon to his feet, keeping him steady. Scyther nodded respectfully and put one of his sword-like arms on my right shoulder. I flinched internally but kept my composure. Pikachu sparked his cheeks warningly, I gently raised my arm, signalling him to not attack. I stared deeply into the dual bug-flying pokemon's green eyes sizing each other up. After what seemed like hours he broke our staring contest and smirked nodding in respect and appreciation. I grinned and returned Scyther, muttering words of kindness to him. I turned to Pikachu sighing and motioned for the electric type to get back on to my shoulder. My first pokemon friend looked on me worryingly but hesitantly climbed up my arm back on to my shoulder.

We walked through the dense forest, battling a few bug trainers and took them down with Charmander and Spearow, with ease. We were nearing the forest exit from what Pikachu told me, but I wasn't so sure. We searched a little longer for any wild pokemon but none popped up. I looked up to the sky to see that it was nearing sunset.

"Find anything, Pika?"

The mouse pokemon jumped out of a nearby bush shaking his head in a negative manner.

"Oh well. Let's go look some-WHERE ELSE! HOLY ARCEUS!"

I turned my head to see a samurai sword pointed at my head.

"My name is Samurai. Do you hail from the town of Pallet?"

I clenched my fists nearly drawing blood. I took a deep breath and answered,

"Yes, I'm from Pallet Town. Why do you have a sword pointed at my neck?"

He looked confused for a few seconds then realised that he still had his sword pointed at my head.

"Sorry." He lowered his sword, "It is a tradition I do to every passing trainer."

I breathed a sigh of relief and got a better look at him. He was wearing samurai-like clothes that people in video-games would wear and obviously he had his samurai sword sheathed in it's sheath on Samurai's back so you could only see the handle. He was a little on the chubby side but was rather stocky and built for combat. I snapped away from my thoughts when he asked a question.

"So you do hail from Pallet Town?" He asked.

"I do"

He grinned like he found something or rather someone.

"I challenge you trainer of Pallet Town to a battle with two pokemon each."

I met Pikachu's gaze with mine and we both sweat dropped.

"Okay, sure."

He grinned and sprinted away from me and held a pokeball in his hand,

"Go Metapod!"

Out popped a pokemon that looked like a green cocoon with yellow eyes. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the bug pokemon.

**Metapod, the Cocoon pokemon.**

**This pokemon is vulnerable to attacks while it's shell is soft, exposing it's weak and tender body."**

"Go."

Charmander flashed in a blue light ready to burn some opponents.

"Metapod, use Harden."

"Metaaa."

the cocoon pokemon flashed silver for a few seconds before it died down to show it's original self. I sweat dropped and ordered Charmander to use Ember. The lizard pokemon quite literally burnt the cocoon-like pokemon to a crisped and burned bug-type pokemon. Samurai returned his fainted bug type muttering a few words about training harder to it and held another pokeball in its place.

"Go Pinsir!"

This bug type looked like a brown beetle on two legs. It had skinny yet strong looking arms and two large pincers on top of it's head. I returned Charmander and threw my second pokeball containing,

"Go Scyther."

Scyther stood there ready for his first battle with his new trainer.

"Pinsir, Vice Grip!"

The bug pokemon launched itself forward snapping up Scyther with it's large pincers and gave a squeeze and threw Scyther across the clearing.

"That's strong."

I brought out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle pokemon.**

**If it fails to crush it's victim with it's large pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.**

I was alarmed when the pokedex said about the crushing part. I had to keep Scyther away from those pincers.

"Use Fury Cutter."

Scyther moved at blinding speeds toward the stag beetle pokemon and sliced across it's torso. Pinsir grunted in pain but remained strong.

"Retaliate with Tackle."

The brown bug tackled the mantis pokemon into a nearby tree.

"Now, Vice Grip."

"Pinsirrr!"

Pinsir clamped onto Scyther with it's large pincers and making the dual bug and flying type pokemon cry out in pain.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter on it's pincers."

The bug pokemon raised his sword-like arms and sliced across the stag beetle's pincers. The brown pokemon grunted in pain and let go Scyther.

"Use Night Slash."

"Scyyy!"

Scyther raised his arms into an X-Scissor like motion and slashed the pokemon.

"Now let's finish this battle with Vacuum Wave."

The mantis pokemon raised it's arms again releasing a huge torrent of air, successfully knocking out Pinsir.

"Return Pinsir." Samurai called and the stag beetle pokemon was engulfed in a red light and was returned to it's pokeball for rest.

"Great work, Scyther. Return."

Scyther was returned to his pokeball with a mad happy expression on his face. I turned to Samurai, tipping my cap in thanks, Pikachu and I took off.

"Hey!" I heard him call, "What's your name?"

I stopped walking and turned around tilting my cap so it was covering my crimson red eyes with the wind whipping around me making my vest sway. Which in my opinion I thought looked bad ass.

"Red. Pokémon Trainer Red."

I barely heard muttering something along the lines of "Red. Looks so bad ass. Strong pokemon. Future champion in training." I grinned as I turned back around and walked down the path to Pewter City, ready with anticipation as the city lights shone on Pikachu and I.

* * *

**Done finally. Still sorry about not updating in like a month. As I mentioned earlier I'm on school holidays for the next two weeks so I am hoping to update at least three more times during the holidays.**

**Till next time Pokémon Trainers,**

**-Red Jackson**


	8. Dreams of a Mysterious Trainer

**Hey everyone, Red Jackson here.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in over a month. I've had school, assignments, family birthdays, family in hospital, me getting sick and a school camp which I got back from yesterday. So yeah that sums it up.**

**I would like to honour my first 5 reviewers by giving a shout out.**

**samuelthebeasthunter.**

**Guest.**

**Guest.**

**Riptide752.**

**KingStarfire.**

**Thank you the 5 of you to being my first reviewers and thank you so much for your support.**

**Anyway on with chapter 8.**

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**Red's POV.**

I stopped by he sigh of the city ahead. _'Pewter City. The Stone - Grey city'. _It said As I was abou to walk into the city out of nowhere jumped out a man about 6'2" with a long brown coat and a Stetson hat.

"Hey, kid. What pokemon do you have on you?"

I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously and answered hesitantly,

"Charmander, Pikachu, Scyther and Spearow."

The mystery man's eyes shined with glee and excitement.

"Well I'll be. You caught your Scyther in the Viridian Forest."

He put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a silver cylinder about the size of a pokeball and handed it to me.

"That is a Metal Coat. Give it to your Scyther and raise it's friendship with you to the max and you will get a fantastic surprise." **(A/N: I know you have to trade Scyther to evolve but hey, this is not a game.)**

"What do you mean?"

The stranger's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"You'll see. kid" The mystery man answered. "Are you challenging the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"You will never stand a chance against with a Pikachu, kid." The man said. "You can not beat him with it."

I clenched my fists and answered back,

"Type advantage does not matter." I pointed out. "It depends on your pokemon's strength."

The man snorted, "Good luck with that, kid."

With that the mystery man disappeared into the busy late night streets of Pewter City. I shook my head in defiance and walked into the _'Stone - Grey city'_.

_'They were not exaggerating when that sign said 'Stone - Grey city'_.

The city was mostly grey and there were a few buildings including the PokeCentre, PokeMart and . . . the Gym. I grinned in tired excitement for my Gym Battle. I quickly headed to the PokeCentre to heal my pokemon because of the Viridan Forest.

"Hello and welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Centre, how can I help you this evening?" The Nurse Joy at the front desk asked.

I quickly unclipped my pokeballs and handed them to the nurse.

"...Heal."

She took the pokeballs out of my hands and put them in the tray her Chansy was holding and Pikachu leaped off of my shoulder onto Nurse Joy's shoulder carefully as she was placing the pokeballs onto the tray.

"Anything else Mr...?"

"Red and yes a room. Please."

She took out a key from under her desk and handed it to me.

"Room twelve, first floor."

I nodded in appreciation and headed to my room. I crashed onto my bed after taking off my clothes leaving me in my boxes and black singlet. I tiredly climbed into the bed under the covers and found myself drifting off from the world of reality.

* * *

In my dream I found my self in an arena on one side while an opponent was on the other. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them, at first I thought it was Blue, but I was completely wrong. My opponent looked exactly like me except he had spikey hair instead of messy, auburn eyes instead of crimson red and he had zig-zags under his eyes, like birth marks. My imposter smiled wryly and called out to me,

"Well Red Ketchum. Do you need an invitation to battle me or what?"

I shook my head and furrowed my eyes in confusion, he even had my voice.

"Who are you?"

His eyes gleamed with . . . fascination?

"Go Pikachu!" He yelled.

I was so caught up with inspecting my opponent that I did not notice that he had a Pikachu on his shoulder like I do. His Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield, sparks flying from his cheeks. I hesitantly unclipped a pokeball from my belt and found my self whispering,

"Go Charizard."

Out burst from the blue glimmering light of the pokeball was a red dragon-like pokemon with a cream underbelly about seven feet tall, compared to the average 5'7" height of a Charizard. He had wigs with teal green on the front of the wings, long tail with an almost white colored flame at the tip of the tail, he had shortish arms with three sharp claws on them, along with two horn-like things on his head with a fierce expression on his face.

I turned my attention to the other 'me' and he looked . . . impressed?

"You have a powerful looking Charizard, Red."

I smiled slightly.

"Too bad he won't win you this battle." He said cockily, which I found totally out of character on him. "Your just an arrogant, cocky kid like that rival of yours, Blue... I believe that is his name."

I found my self curling my hands into fists, nearly drawing blood, which would of happened if I was not wearing my finger-less gloves.

"I am not arrogant nor am I cocky!" I found my self yelling.

My imposter snorted,

"That is what you think." He mumbled and ordered his Pikachu to use Thunderbolt.

My eyes widened in alarm.

"Charizard use Flamethrower."

The electric type's bolt of electricity and Charizard's Flamethrower clashed and explode nearly upon impact with each other.

"Your weak!" He yelled.

I gritted my teeth, "I am not Weak!" I screamed.

'Me' sneered and called his Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Before I could even react, Pikachu slammed the fire type against the wall.

"Thunder." '_Red_' called.

The electric mouse pokemon unleashed one of the most devastating electric type moves upon my 'starter' causing significant damage due to Charizard's dual fire and flying type combination. The Kanto starter roared in pain and slowly stood back up breathing heavily.

"Fly, Charizard!"

The part flying type roared again in pain but launched himself into the air.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard unleashed a sea of almost white 'hell' fire upon the battlefield and Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Agility!" My imposter yelled.

The mouse pokemon unleashed his speed and avoided the Flamethrower increasing his speed massively.

"Volt Tackle."

Charizard got slammed into the ground by an electrified Pikachu. The Kanto fire starter slumped to the ground, desperately trying to get up. I looked across the battlefield at the other 'me'.

_'Switch your Charizard out.'_ A voice said soothingly in my head.

I unclipped the Kanto starter's pokeball and returned the pseudo-dragon to his pokeball.

My imposter grinned. "Good, you seem to be learning."

Now I was confused. This...imposter that just appeared in my dreams and is destroying me in a pokemon battle. Could this be my future self, perhaps? I shook my head from my thoughts and focused on the battle and threw another ball,

"Go Lapras!"

Bursting from the pokeball was a blue pokemon with flippers, a horn on her head, a cream colored underbelly and grey shell on her back. She was about 8'4" a couple inches larger than the ones Professor Oak has in his Corral. Which I found strange. I don't even have a Lapras

"Bad Choice, Red." My other self called out. "Lapras is a dual Water and Ice type. Electric types are super effective against It's Water typing."

I hesitated, "Types do not matter." I called out to him. "If your pokemon believe in themselves, they can do anything."

My opponent grinned, "Yes, but type match-ups still matters."

I was starting to get frustrated and peeved off with this guy. Just who does he think he is?

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu." He yelled

"Lapras, Thunder!" I screamed in desperation

The two electric type moves clashed against each other for a few seconds, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt somehow gained more power and overpowered Lapras' Thunder and the dual Water and Ice type got knocked out.

I shakily returned Lapras back to her pokeball. "H-how. How did Pikachu's Thunderbolt gain more power and beat Lapras?"

'_Red_' grinned and his auburn eyes sparkled with power, "My Pikachu has unlocked his hidden ability, which is Lightningrod." He explained. "So when Pikachu gets hit with an electric type move, his special attacking moves will be increased, gaining huge power."

I let that sink in for a couple of seconds and realised what just happened.

"So, your Pikachu's ability is Lightningrod?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "No. My Pikachu has two abilities, both Static and Lightningrod." He ecplained. "It is possible to unlock and gain your pokemon's hidden ability, providing it has one. But only under a lot of training."

I shook my head in disbelief, "H-how is that possible?"

The 'me' grinned, "You said it before. If a pokemon believes in themselves anything is possible."

I grinded my teeth together and threw another pokeball,

"Go Pikachu!" I yelled surprising myself.

Sure enough my electric partner popped out of the pokeball in a flash of blue.

The other '_Red_' laughed, "Oh, how naïve you are, Red" He yelled to me. "Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

I clenched my fists angrily, I wanted to deck this guy.

"Whatever." He called. "Pikachu use Fake Out."

His Pikachu sprinted forward in a blink of an eye and slapped my Pikachu's face, making him flinch. As the opposing Pikachu jumped away after his attack, he stopped and sparks danced along the electric type's fur.

My imposter widened his eyes in surprise, "So you managed to paralyse my Pikachu with his ability Static...no matter, this will end quickly." He called "Pikachu use Dig!"

His Pikachu shook off the paralysing effects temporarily and dug a hole underground.

Both mine and Pikachu's eyes widened in panic, "Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground!" I found myself screaming.

'_Red_' widened his grin, "Good strategy, Red." He called to me. "Pikachu get out of there and finish his Pikachu with a Mega Kick!"

His Pikachu quickly dove out of the ground as my Pikachu's Iron Tail hit the ground creating a small tremor. His electric mouse's foot glowed red and slammed his foot into Pikachu's chest, slamming against the wall before sliding to the bottom clearly knocked out.

"No..." I whispered as I returned my first 'friend'.

I fell to my knees in anguish, murmuring words of comfort to the pokeball containing Pikachu.

"You only have Charizard left, Red." He yelled, making me realise this was a three on three battle. "And he is still tired after round one with Pikachu here..."

I stood back up full of determination. I unclipped the pseudo-dragon's pokeball and threw it unleashing my most powerful pokemon, "Go Charizard!" I roared.

Charizard burst out roaring with eagerness for a second round with the electric rodent.

"Use Fire Blast!" The fire type unleashed a fire star resembling a kanji symbol ad hit Pikachu throwing him into the wall.

"Dragon Pulse!" I screamed

The Kanto starter unleashed a purple dragon-like energy on the small electric type.

"Use Thunder!" My imposter also screamed.

The two powerful moves exploded upon impact on each other, creating a crater.

"Finish him off with Blast Burn/Volt Tackle!" We screamed at the top of our lungs.

Pikachu unleashed a high voltage electricity upon his own body and charged Charizard. my 'starter' glowed red and unleashed a equivalent to a Hyper Beam, except a fire type version of it. The two powerful pokemon's most powerful attacks clashed for a few seconds before exploding, destroying the battlefield, building a blanket of dust surrounding us. We both covered our eyes with our identical caps and coughed desperately trying to get the dust out of our lungs.

The dust surrounding us dispersed showing both Charizard and Pikachu standing gasping for breath. They stood there for a few seconds unmoving besides breathing before my 'starter' fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Charizard!" I screamed as I sprinted to the Kanto pseudo-dragon.

I desperately rubbed Charizard's neck trying to comfort my 'starter' while my eyes leaked with tears, feeling the pain of my pokemon. My other self walked up to me laying a comforting hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him.

"You past the first test. You managed to hit my Pikachu twice with your Charizard's Fire Blast and Blast Burn, Congratulations." He murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow night for our next lesson, Red"

With that my imposter walked away into the distance followed by his Pikachu.

"Wait!" I yelled tears still falling from my crimson eyes.

The other 'me' turned around with a questioning glance.

"Who are you?" I chocked out.

'_Red_' grinned, "You are me. I am you. I am your conscious. I am your alter ego. My name is Ash Ketchum."

With that everything went dark.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 8. With out a doubt the longest chapter yet. Did you like the surprise and cliff hanger? I planned Ash to be Red's alter ego and help him with his training. I pretty much thought of him as I was writing this chapter.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers once more for the support and smash those review, favourite and follow buttons if you want more.**

**I'll see you next time.**

**-Red Jackson**


	9. A Rocking Battle

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I have not been updating. I have been piled with homework, assignments for school and watched my best friend Rugby League grand final (quick shout-out to say congrats for his massive 30-0 win) so I haven't had much time to update. Another thing is that I have been training for the new soccer season (football for all you British people out there.) and have had all my spare time used. I'm on a busy schedule. Any who, I have created a poll for a new story. Go to my profile and vote, people! **

**For those people who have Pokémon X and Y this is my friend code: 1993-9303-8561**

**Please PM me or add it in your Review, your friend code. I hope for some tough battles!**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

**Red's POV.**

I woke up gasping and sweating. I searched the current room I was in and remembered that I was in one of the Pokecentre's rooms. I quickly averted my gaze to Pikachu, who was sleeping without a worry next to me. Taking a deep breath I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom after collecting my clothes. I got undressed and went under the warm massaging water of the shower. I was trying to comprehend what happened in that dream, _'First lesson? What type of first lesson is insulting a trainer in a 'mock' battle. Just who is Ash Ketchum.' _I thought for a moment. _'Well Ash seems familiar as my name is Red Ashura Ketchum and most people back at Pallet Town know me as 'Ash'.'_ I decided I was thinking to much on the subject. I hopped out of the shower and shut it off, but still couldn't shake the feeling of Ash Ketchum. _Just pass it off as a dream.' _I told myself. _'We have a Gym Battle to win.' _I quickly dried myself off and got changed, walking out of the bathroom I saw that Pikachu was already awake and smiling lazily at me.

_"Soooo." _He started off. _"We battling the Gym today?"_

I gave him a broad smile and nodded. He grinned in excitement,

_"Yay! I can finally pummel a Gym Leader's pokemon!"_

I sighed and shook my head.

"You'll probably get knocked out within the first two minutes of battle, Pika." I said playfully.

He gave me a glare and sparked his cheeks as if to say: _'They won't be the only ones I'll pummel.'_

I didn't bother to press my luck as I shivered at what happened last time I did. I think I may still have a burn mark, but being the mature ten year old I am I still stuck my tongue out at him.

"Any who, c'mon we need to finish getting ready."

after Pikachu got washed and I packed my back pack and pokeballs, we walked out of the pokemon centre to see...a bunch of freaking scientists there were like, twenty of them in a crowd. Curiously I walked up to one of the scientists and asked what was happening.

"You see the crowd of people there." He said pointing to the group of scientists. "A rock type trainer found a fossil in Mt. Moon."

I approached the crowd, passing a few scientists that were muttering about rare fossils. I pushed through the crowd while muttering excuse me to them and made it to the front of the crowd to see a man.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned to me and gave me a sunny smile.

"What's up, kiddo?"

The man was wearing brown cargo pants and a brown and orange short sleeved t-shirt. he was dark skinned, had squinted eyes and looked to be about fourteen.

"Hey buddy, What's wrong?" He questioned again breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah...uhh. What type of fossil did you find?"

He looked at the fossil then grinned at me.

"Are you a travelling trainer?"

I asked him about the fossil not about me being a travelling trainer.

"Yeah..." I answered suspiciously.

"Well come with me to the Pewter City Gym and we can discuss it there."

I hesitantly nodded and he called for the scientists to leave us alone. He gave me a sunny smile,

"Well let's go, shall we."

We walked in a comfortable silence towards the Gym as I was still wondering who this guy was. '_He's a rock type scientist, right?' _I was so lost in thought I nearly ran into the man when he stopped. He grinned down at me.

"Well this is the Gym."

I looked in front of us to see a big building with a brown roof. It had metal walls, glass sensor-slider doors, windows and a sign on the front of the Gym that read, **'Pewter City Pokémon Gym. Leader: _Brock._' **I turned to the man questioning why exactly we are at the Gym if we are discussing the fossil he found. But he just smiled and gestured to the door. We walked through the doors to see that the Gym was...well empty. There was a standard battling field with some rocks spread across the field in different places. He turned to me with a questioning glance.

"Are you challenging the Kanto League?"

"Yes. Why?"

He smiled wryly.

"Stay here for a moment."

He walked over to the opposite side of the Gym and pushed a button on the wall. A draw slid out from one of the wall panels, revealing six pokeballs. He looked at them as if pondering which ones he was going to use but finally picked up two pokeballs. He walked over to the opposite trainer box and held one of the pokeballs up.

"Okay, kid. Ready for a Gym Battle?"

My jaw just dropped. I couldn't comprehend that I was just having a Gym Battle when we were talking about fossils only ten minutes ago.

"Wait a second. I thought we came here to talk about the fossil you found in Mt. Moon."

The man shook his head.

"We shall talk about it after our battle."

"If we are battling, then you must be the Pewter City Gym Leader."

The man nodded.

"Indeed I am. My name is Brock and I am the Rock type Gym Leader of the Kanto Region. And you are?"

I was shell shocked. I talked to the Gym Leader where those scientists were outside without realising it. But I kept a calm composure.

"My name is Red and I'm from Pallet Town."

Brock smiled wryly,

"I can feel an aura of power and confidence surrounding you." Brock said, "It is quite amazing for a rookie trainer such as yourself." He then raised one of his pokeballs, ready to release the pokemon held inside. "This shall be a two verses two battle. Forrest, come and referee our battle."

From the corridor, a young man about twelve years old appeared. He looked like a younger Brock but had slightly paler skin. he was wearing brown cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Forrest walked up to the referee box, and grabbed a red flag and a green flag. He held up the flags announcing, the battle. "This Gym Battle shall be between the Gym Leader, Brock and the Challenger, Red of Pallet Town. This battle will be a two on two battle, only the Challenger may substitute their pokemon. The Gym Leader will reveal their pokemon first."

Brock held up the pokeball he was holding before and threw it. "Go Geodude!"

From the pokeball appeared a rock with rock arms and a mouth and eyes on it's face. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned my opponents pokemon,

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon.**

**Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them"**

I turned to Pikachu after putting away the pokedex. "You're up buddy." Pikachu grinned up at me and leaped onto the field.

"Geodude verses Pikachu, begin" Forrest yelled as he waved the flags.

"Pikachu, confuse Geodude with your speed, Agility!"

The electric type burst forward, sprinting around the rock type. Both Geodude and Brock looked bored.

"Geodude use Magnitude."

"Jump Pikachu!"

The rock type lifted itself onto it's hands and slammed down upon the battlefield, punching it and making the ground tremor, nearly making me fall over. But luckily the electric-mouse had already jumped into the air, ready for anything.

"Now use Iron Tail." I whispered.

Luckily Pikachu heard me and leaped into the air, tail glowing a metallic silver-white and pummelled the rock type into the field, crating a crater.

Across the battlefield, the young Gym Leader seemed surprised. "A steel type move on an electric type. Interesting and clever." Brock said. "Covering type weaknesses and coming prepared to battle my Gym, eh?"

I grinned, making him cock an eyebrow. "That isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve." I stated. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to get close."

Before we saw it, Pikachu was already in front of the rock pokemon.

"Now use Iron Ta-"

"Rock Smash Geodude!"

Geodude raise it's fist as it started to glow red and brought it upon Pikachu's chest, slamming him into a rock and breaking it.

"Now Magnitude."

Yet again, Geodude raised it's fists and brought them down to the ground, creating tremors. My electric type cried out in pain. After the attack stopped, my companion shakily stood up, glaring at the Gym Leader and his pokemon.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack."

Brock grinned, obviously thinking the same thing as before was going to be repeated. "Rock Smash Geodude." the rock type raised it's fists again as Pikachu got close.

"Iron Tail, twice in a row!"

The electric type brought his tail up as it started shimmering again and slammed it into Geodude's fist, then he twisted around, avoiding Geodude's fist and slammed it into the Gym Leader's pokemon, creating another crater in the battlefield.

"Now use Thundershock on the battlefield."

The electric-mouse unloaded a huge amount of electricity upon the field, towards Geodude, throwing up rocks and pieces of earth at it.

"Geodude try to block those rocks with your hands!" Brock yelled.

The rock-ground pokemon raised it's large rock-like hands, blocking most of the rocks.

"Now finish Geodude off with a combination of Quick Attack and Iron Tail."

Pikachu unleashed his massive speed and brought his tail, once more on the rock pokemon, successfully knocking it out.

Forrest raised the red flag, "Geodude is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Forrest announced from the referee box.

Brock returned his fallen pokemon to it's pokeball, giving it compliments. he turned to me and Pikachu. "I'm surprised. An electric type defeating a dual rock and ground type." He complimented "But my next pokemon is much tougher. Go Onix!"

From his second pokeball was pokemon that resembled a snake. It was about twenty-five feet long, had a body made of rocks and a lone spike on it's head. I withdrew my pokedex and scanned this 'monster'.

**"Onix, the Rock-Snake Pokémon.**

**As it grows, the stone portions of it's body harden to become similar to a diamond, but coloured black."**

I gulped at the size of it and looked at Pikachu to see the same reaction. Steeling my nerves, I ordered Pikachu to use an Iron Tail. The electric type sprinted up Onix's long snake-like body and slammed his tail into the rock types head, but it seemed to not feel a thing.

"Onix, Dig."

The part ground type unleashed an ear-splitting roar and dove under the battlefield. Pikachu panicked and frantically spun around in circles trying to spot where Onix will appear. From under Pikachu, the ground shook and Onix burst out from under him and launched the electric-mouse into the air.

"Now Onix, use Bind!" Brock yelled.

Onix roared and rapped his large body the small electric type and started squeezing him tightly. The electric type cried out, "Help me, Red!"

I gritted my teeth, while analysing the situation. I searched for anything that could help Pikachu. Then I remembered Professor Oak telling me that a Rhyhorn and a Rhydon's horn are like a conductors for electricity. _'We have a chance.' _"Pikachu, use Thundershock on Onix's horn!"

My first pokemon friend grinned and unleashed a high voltage of thunder at the ground type's horn. five thousand volts of electricity shocked the rock-snake pokemon, making it release Pikachu. The electric type fell to the battlefield with a 'thud'. I looked at the electric-mouse to see him panting.

I raised my hand signalling for Pikachu to return. "Take a break, Pika. You've done amazing." My electric type grinned and slumped next to me. I grabbed a pokeball and threw it. "Go Spearow."

The flying type screeched upon release.

"Onix verses Spearow, begin!" Forrest called.

Brock grinned from the other side of the field, "I underestimated your Pikachu, Red. I won't underestimate your Spearow too." He stated. "Onix, Rock Throw!"

Just like Geodude, Onix raised it's long tail and slammed the battlefield making rocks fly at Spearow.

"Combine Quick Attack and Steel Wing and destroy each rock!"

The bird pokemon cawed and flew at the rock type at break-neck pace, destroying each rock that got in his way.

"Use Steel Wing on it's horn!"

The dual normal and flying type sped at the rock-snake pokemon with wings glowing a metallic silver-white. Just as Spearow was about to hit Onix, Brock called for a Slam attack. Onix lifted it's tail and slammed Spearow with it's tail, into the stadium wall. The bird type screeched and flew back into the air.

Spearow, use Steel Wing again."

The flying type screeched and flew towards Onix.

"Onix, Dig!"

The rock-ground type roared and dove underground again. Spearow glided to a stop and searched the field frantically for Onix.

"Onix, when you come out, use Rock Throw!" Brock called out.

Onix roared from underground and erupted from the field and slammed his tail into the ground, throwing rocks at Spearow again. Before I could call out for him to dodge, he got crushed by the rocks and fell to the field, unconscious.

"Spearow is unable to battle, Onix is the winner!" Forrest yet again, yelled.

I returned Spearow back to his pokeball, complimenting him on his hard work. I turned to Pikachu and nodded. He got to his feet **(A/N: Or is it paws?) **and sprinted onto the field, once more.

"Onix verses Pikachu, begin!" The referee yelled.

"Quick Attack, Pika."

The electric type sprinted at the much larger pokemon, leaving a light trail of electricity behind him.

"Slam, Onix!"

Onix roared and tried to slam Pikachu into the ground with it's tail but electric-mouse was to quick.

"Climb up it's body."

The electric type ran up the rock-snake pokemon's body while Onix shook it's large body like a bull, trying to throw Pikachu off.

"Use your most powerful Iron Tail on Onix's horn!"

Pikachu leaped into the air, tail shimmering a silver-white, "PIKAAA!" Then slammed it into the huge pokemon's horn, making Onix roar in pain, "CHUUU!"

"Once more!"

Again, Pikachu slammed his tail into Onix's horn, finishing the last of it's energy as Onix fell to the ground, swirly eyed.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. That means the Challenger, Red of Pallet Town has won the battle!"

* * *

**Well that is chapter 9 of The Red Prodigy. Yes I renamed it. Easily my longest chapter yet, Yay. I spelt coloured this way cause I'm from Australia not America, so sorry Americans.**

**Today in Australian Eastern Standard Time is my last day of term so I got 2 weeks free. Yay...Again. **

**Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review! :)**

**I'll see ya guys next time...**

**-Red Jackson**


	10. The Helix Fossil

**Hello, Peeps.**

**I'm back with another update. School came back on last Tuesday.**

**Quick warning: Part of this chapter is in 3rd POV. So it's pretty crap when I read it. Also swearing will be said in this chapter too, I'll be adding a notice at the start of each chapter stating if there is swearing in it.**

**Remember to VOTE ON MY POLL. Check my profile for the choices.**

**Any who I got nothing else to say so on with the chapter!**

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 10.

**3rd POV**

Everything was quiet as Forrest called the results of the battle. Red couldn't believe what had just happened. He beat the Pewter City Gym Leader. Red grinned and sprinted onto the battlefield, picking up Pikachu and hugged while crying tears of joy. It seemed unbelievable. Across he field, Brock sighed in defeat and returned his fallen pokemon. The young Gym Leader made his way over to his victorious challenger. The young trainer stopped hugging his electric pokemon and wiped his tears away as he looked up at the older trainer. Brock called over his brother to give Red his prize. Forrest held out a small box that contained a small badge that was a grey-silver colour and resembled a boulder or a rock. It also held a small thin disk that said TM39 on the top of it, where the label part of it was. Brock picked up the two items and handed them to the aspiring Champion.

"For defeating me in battle, I give to you the Boulder Badge." Brock proudly said.

Red smiled in thanks and pinned the Boulder Badge on the inside of his red and white vest.

"And this is a gift from me. Its TM39 Rock Tomb."

The cap wearing trainer looked at the disk, confused. "How does a TM work?" Red questioned.

"Ah. I'll show you."

Brock unclipped a pokeball from his belt and held it up showing him the back of the pokeball, showing him the back of the pokeball. "You place the TM into this slot here and the pokemon will learn the TM. But only if the pokemon can learn the move."

Red nodded in understanding and sighed in happiness.

"I must say, Red. That was one of the best battles I have ever had." The rock type trainer complimented and held his hand out.

The Pallet trainer closed his eyes as if concentrating or meditating. He then re-opened them and shook the Gym Leader's hand. "No problem." He responded.

The three young men and pokemon stood there in the middle of the field awkwardly, before Brock spoke up,

"Do you want some lunch."

Red held a hand to his stomach as it growled when Brock said 'lunch'. Both Pikachu and he sweat dropped. "Yeah, that would be great." Red responded enthusiastically on behalf of himself and his companion.

Brock and Forrest chuckled and led the young Pallet trainer into the house part of the Gym, meanwhile young trainer and pokemon looked upon the house/Gym in awe.

"You guys have got a nice place..." Red complimented with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

The two brothers grinned back at the trainer. After passing many hallways, they finally arrived in the combined kitchen and dining room. Brock walked into the kitchen, Pikachu following him as Forrest led them to the dining rom table.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said.

The two young men sat at the table, making small talk as Brock cooked up some lunch with Pikachu's help. Just as Red and Forrest finished a heated discussion on how a coin always lands on heads**(A/N: I swear it always does...)**, Brock handed the boys their plates and gave Pikachu his special bowl of pokemon nutrition. The Gym Leader placed his plate on the table and yelled into the hallway, a bunch of names.

* * *

**Red's POV.**

Just as I picked up my fork, I heard trampling and shouts from what sounded like little kids, coming from down the hallway. I turned to Pikachu as the shouts got louder and saw him shrug his shoulders and continue slurping away at his ketchup. Finally about seven children emerged from the hallway, the youngest looking to be about three years old and the eldest probably ten, my age, screaming at each other.

"Suzie, stop pushing me!"

"Yeah well, stop calling me slow!"

"That food smells great..."

"I totally beat you in survival mode!"

"Pfft! You wish!"

"Hey its my favourite lunch!"

"Stop crying because the Electabuzz's lost!"

"They should have won!"

"Mmm, it tastes delicious!"

Eventually Brock stood up and bellowed, "Stop arguing! And Salvadore, stop eating the food since your not eating at the table!"

The seven kids quietened down and looked at their shoes, ashamed, "Sorry Brock." They said simultaneously.

Brock turned to me with an apologetic glance, "Red, meet Yolander, Salvadore, Suzie, Timmy, Billy, Tilly, Cindy and Tommy." He introduced while gesturing to each one of his siblings. "Brothers. Sisters. Meet Red, a challenger of mine."

Each sibling smiled shyly and waved. I turned to Brock with a questioning look, "Hey Brock, uhh, where are your parents?"

The young Gym Leader seemed to have gotten a dark look over his face as he answered, "My mother is on a cruise around the world and my father left us to accomplish his _'dream'_." He said _'dream'_ with air quotes and a disgusting tone.

"So I'm guessing you don't like your father?"

Brock and his siblings snorted, "He pretty much abandoned us." He retorted.

I looked down at my lap, thinking of the memories of my dad leaving me and my mother. "Yeah, I know that feeling..." I mumbled to myself.

The rest of lunch was relatively quiet, though I mainly talked to Brock and Forrest about ways to train and treat your pokemon.

"You have to make sure that they get the right nutrition."

"Yes and love too."

Pikachu, from next to me, squeaked in agreement and continued slurping away at his ketchup again. I stood up from the table and turned to Brock. "Thanks for your hospitality Brock, but I have to go to the Pokemon Centre to heal my pokemon."

He smiled and stood up, along side me, "No Problem, I have to go to the Pokemon Centre and meet my beautiful, dear Nurse Joy." He said with a dreaming look on his face.

His siblings sweat dropped and groaned while Yolander cracked one across his face, snapping him from _'happy land'_. The older brother yelped and held his cheek while cursing at his younger sister. "What in the name of Mew, Yolander!"

Said sister face - palmed "You were in dream land again."

I nudged Forrest in question, "Does this happen often?"

He grinned, "All the time and it never gets any less entertaining."

After watching them bicker back and forth for a few minutes, Forrest thought it was enough. "Okay you two. Stop with the bickering, we have guests." He said pointing to Pikachu and myself.

The eldest sibling dusted off his cargo pants and announced that we were going to the Pokemon Centre. As we were walking out the door I heard Yolander calling out to us, "Make sure you keep Brock sane around Nurse Joy!" I gave her wink, making her blush.

Brock, Pikachu and I walked into the Pokecentre's front desk, as the pink haired nurse was about to ask us something, the young Gym Leader was on one knee holding her hands, "Oh Nurse Joy, how your smile lights up the world, how your beauty reflects off the moonlight." I sweat dropped along with my electric companion and gave him the go. He leaped into the air and released a Thundershock upon the poor Gym Leader, knocking him out.

I turned to Nurse Joy with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, Nurse Joy."

She waved me off, "It's okay, Red. Would you like to heal your pokemon?"

I unclipped Spearow's pokeball and Brock's pokeballs and handed them to the pink haired nurse as Pikachu leaped onto her shoulder, "That would be fantastic." She flashed me a smile and took them to the healing room tailed by her Chancy. I looked down at the shocked and charred Gym Leader in sympathy, he seemed to be regaining his senses. I put a hand on my hips and sighed loudly, "Can we talk about that fossil now?" He seemed to have lighten when I said fossil and at the speed of light, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Pokecentre and towards the Pewter City Museum. He continued dragging me inside and into a seat at the back of the museum and he sat down in the chair across from me.

He pulled the fossil out of what seemed to be out of nowhere and handed it to me. "This fossil is called a Helix Fossil. It is said to of been a prehistoric pokemon called Omanyte."

I glanced down at the fossil in my hands in astonishment, "Are you sying that this fossil is thousands of years old?" I questioned.

The rock type trainer nodded, confirming my question. "Indeed it is. I heard there was a recently opened fossil revival centre on Cinnabar Island."

I nodded in understanding, "So if I go to Cinnabar Island and get this fossil revived, I could use this pokemon?"

"Exactly."

I held the fossil back out to him. "This is your fossil, here."

He furrowed his eye brows, "You don't want it?"

My eyes widened, "...Are you saying you want me have it?"

"Well if you want it, it's yours."

I looked at the fossil and smiled, "Yeah, I wold like that."

Brock grinned, "Well It's yours then."

I smiled down at my new fossil and hopefully a future team member, then I turned my gaze out the window and saw a mountain - cave in the distance, that I assumed was Mt. Moon. In the meanwhile, thinking what else will happen on my journey.

* * *

**3rd POV**

A sound of heels clacking could be heard in the warehouse as a lady walked to her boss' office. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. She opened her boss' door into his office to see him sitting in his leather chair at his desk, stroking a pokemon that seemed to resemble a cat. "Sir, the Scientists need fossils if they are to further their research."

The boss slowly stood up and faced his double agent. "Domino, send some of the grunts to Mt. Moon tho get some."

The now revealed Domino saluted her boss, "At once, Sir." With that the lady walked out of the office, to order the grunts their next mission.

The boss straightened his jacked which had a red 'R' over the pocket and walked over to his window, looking out to the glittering sea. "Persian." The man addressed his pokemon as he ran a hand through his short combed back brown hair. "Kanto won't know what hit them. When Team Rocket emerge and rule, I shall be Kanto's leader. Yes, I shall. I, the Boss of Team Rocket and the strongest trainer, and whoever gets in my way shall feel a world of fucking pain."

* * *

**Chapter 10 done. Like the ending?**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**AND VOTE ON THE POLL. Check my profile.**

**Remember to praise Lord Helix. (For all you Twitch plays Pokemon Red fans out there!)**

**Till next time guys.**

**-Red Jackson**


	11. In Pursuit of Mt Moon

**Hello, My Readers.**

**amazing eh? two chapters in two weeks. hmm, I've got exams with in the next three weeks, eh I hate studying.**

**Any who I'm going to start updating weekly, in between Wednesday and Sunday each week. Yes you read right, each week.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll. Visit my profile for the choices.**

**This chapter is in 3rd POV. On with Chapter 11.**

**I do not own Pokémon. Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

* * *

Chapter 11.

**3rd POV**

Red slept restlessly the night before, due to Ash's lessons. he kept saying stuff about how you should feel the pain of your partners and make sure you are in sync with them. Red understood and agreed wholeheartedly with Ash, but Red internally wished that Ash would tone down the training. Ash forced Red to train with them, for example, getting hit by attacks like Thundershocks and Embers, running with them to increase his and their stamina, and having the aspiring Champion and his pokemon meditate. It kept going on this way all night.

Red woke up that morning, soundlessly and dragged himself into the bathroom to have a shower. As the Pallet trainer was slipping on his red and white vest, Pikachu wobbled into the bathroom, tiredly and gave Red a questioning look and yawned out,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed." Answered the cap wearing trainer, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Red walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag and packed all his belongings into it.

"Where are we going today?" The electric type asked.

"Mt. Moon. . ." His trainer said, without looking at Pikachu. He picked up his green back pack slinging it over his shoulder, while Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Red walked down the stairs, into the lobby of the pokemon centre, walking up to the front desk and handed his room key back to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you for the room, Nurse Joy." Red spoke.

Smiling cheerfully, she answered. "No problem, Red and here are you pokemon. Remember, if you have any problems, feel free to ask."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Have a nice day."

After waving good-bye, the two travellers got to the edge of town, before getting stopped by a man, who looked like a scientist.

"Excuse me, but by chance is your name Red?"

The young trainer nodded sceptically.

"Well, I'm one of Professor Oak's AIDs."

Red relaxed when he heard who it was.

"This is from your mother." He said to the capped trainer, as he handed him a box about the size of shoe box. The AID pushed his glasses up, bidding farewell and left.

Red ripped open the box to find. . . a pair of sneakers and a note. He picked up the note and read it. _'Red, I found these sneakers for you while shopping in Viridian City. And they can help you travel faster, pretty nifty aren't they? Remember I'm rooting for you baby, Mom'._ Red chuckled lightly at his mother's antics and inspected the sneakers. They were white all over with red laces and three stripes along the side. The aspiring Champion plopped himself on the ground and quickly exchanged his old sneakers for his new ones. Standing up, he found that they were more comfortable than his previous ones. He put his old ones in the box, then placed them in his back pack, so he could mail it back home to his mother. Sighing, both human and pokemon trudged on into Route 3. They ran into a couple of trainers, but they took them down quickly. The raven-haired trainer searched the area for different pokemon, but only finding Pidgeys, Spearows and Jigglypuffs. Until he spotted a small purple pokemon, with a small horn on it's head and green inside it's ears. Red pulled out his pokedex and scanned the new pokemon.

**Nidoran (Male), the Poison Pin pokemon.**

**Stiffens it's ears to sense danger. The larger it's horn is, the more powerful it's secreted venom is.**

Red and Pikachu perked up when the heard 'secreted venom'. The Pallet trainer grabbed a pokeball and threw it. "Go Scyther." The mantis pokemon emerged out of the familiar blue light, while clanging it's scythe-like arms together, growling. "Okay, use Vacuum Wave." Scyther began spinning, creating a tunnel of air, like a whirlwind and sucked Nidoran in, then threw the poison type out, into a rock, smashing it. "Use Fury Cutter." The bug-flying type's scythe-like arms began glowing green and he slashed the poison pin pokemon along the side of his body, while growling in pain. Scyther glowed purple for a split second and groaned in pain. "Scyther, what happened?" Before the mantis could try to answer he got a face of Poison Sting. The bug-flying type glowed purple again and groaned once more. That's when it hit Red like a Beedrill stabbing you with it's pin-like arms. _'Scyther's been poisoned! Of course!' _He thought to himself as he ordered the bug type to avoid another round of Poison Sting. "Scyther, try to use Slash!" Scyther's arms glowed white and he slashed the small purple pokemon in the face, slamming Nidoran into the ground. Grabbing an empty pokeball, Red threw it at the unsuspecting poison type The poison pin pokemon got sucked in a red light and the pokeball fell to the ground, whilst still flashing red. After a few seconds of wobbling, the pokeball stopped shaking with a small ding, indicating the capture. Grinning in triumph, Red ran over to Scyther and his newly contained pokeball and slipped his bag off, grabbing a few potions and an antidote. He first treated Scyther as the bug type hissed and growled in pain as he sprayed the antidote and a couple of potions on the wounds, then Red returned him, complimenting Scyther for his good work. He then grabbed the pokeball, that contained his new Nidoran and released him. The aspiring Champion carefully picked up the poison type and placed him in his lap, all the while soothing the small pokemon. The purple pokemon nuzzled into the Pallet trainers chest, while he sprayed the potions on his wounds. After he finished, Red held up the small pokemon and rubbed his head as the trainer fed Nidoran a Oran berry. "Your going to be a great member to the team." Red quietly complimented as Nidoran growled in delight at his new trainer's touch. The poison pin pokemon finally looked up to see Pikachu and Red's face. Nidoran seemed to smile, as he growled kindly at Pikachu. The electric type seemed to go into deep thought for a second then replied with a series of _'Pikas'_. Carefully with Nidoran in his arms, Red picked up the pokemon's pokeball and explained the concept of it to the poison pin pokemon. Nidoran agreed with Red and got returned back to his new pokeball. Red clipped it onto his belt and grabbed his bag, slinging it onto his back, Pikachu and Red trudged on to Mt. Moon.

They ran into more trainer with bug or normal types, but Red took them down quick and swiftly, with Charmander, Spearow and his newly captured Nidoran. before they knew it, the two travellers were in front of a pokemon centre and a cave entrance. Sighing in relief, the two walked into the healing centre and handed his tired pokemon to Nurse Joy. As Red sat down in one of the lounge chairs, he was immediately bombarded by a man in fisherman's gear. The fisherman seemed to have an old twinkle of cheeriness in his eyes as he held up a pokeball.

"Why hello, young man." The fisherman started, "I have got a special offer for you. A Magikarp, for the low price of 500 dollars."

Red's eyes seemed to have popped out of his skull. "500 dollars for a pokemon? That's ridiculous!" He exclaimed.

The fisherman seemed unaffected. "Ahh, but this Magikarp is special, yes."

Red didn't seem to be impressed. "How so?" the raven-haired trainer asked.

"This magikarp has a move that other Magikarp can't learn."

Now Red seemed interested. "What move?"

The fisherman grinned happily. "Well, sonny. The move this Magikarp knows is Bounce."

"Bounce?" Red questioned.

"Bounce." the fisherman nodded.

"Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely."

Red grinned in excitement, "I'll take it!"

"That'll be 500 dollars please, sonny."

The capped trainer dug into his wallet and forked over the amount of money and the fisherman handed over the pokeball.

"It's been great, sonny. But a warning. it will take a lot of patience and training to evolve this pokemon and even more when it evolves."

The Pallet trainer waved him in thanks, "Thanks for the advice, but I like challenges." With that the pokemon trainer walked over to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, are my pokemon healed yet?"

The pokemon nurse and her pokemon appeared holding a tray, containing three pokeballs and Pikachu, who was grinning way too happily for Red's comfort. The nurse placed the tray on the desk and gave him her signature cheery smile. "Your pokemon are completely fighting fit. We hope to see you again."

"Eh, thanks, Nurse Joy." Red clipped his three pokeballs back onto his belt along side his new Magikarp's pokeball and Pikachu perched back on Red's shoulder. The Pallet trainer turned to the electric-mouse, "Okay, what happened? Why are you grinning?"

"Oh ahh . . . maybe Nurse Joy accidentally 'left' some ketchup in the cafeteria."

Sighing, the raven-haired trainer rolled his eyes and walked out of the pokemon centre and towards the cave entrance or better known as Mt. Moon. "So this is Mt. Moon" Red stated while adjusting his cap. Pikachu nodded in agreement, while his ears twitched as he heard sounds coming from the cave. Taking a deep breath, Red and Pikachu stepped inside the cave and immediately couldn't see a thing besides the cave's entrance. "Pikachu, can you use your electricity to light up the way, please?"

Pikachu huffed, but grudgingly lit sparks from his cheeks, and continuously they danced down his body. The electricity created about ten metres of light around them.

"Okay, tell me if you spot anything, Pika." The Champion in-training whispered.

Pikachu nodded and started inspecting the cave walls and ceiling. The electric type spotted some Zubats, Geodudes and Parases, but nothing out of the ordinary. The two kept wondering through the rocky cave, fighting only hikers, but Pika's Iron Tail took care of their rock types. They climbed down ladders, but nothing weird. Pokémon and trainer kept travelling along through the cave and climbing down ladders, towards the bottom. They found by a rock the TM46 for the dark type move, Thief. As Red was placing the technical machine in the TM case a bright light shone upon them, blinding the trainer and electric type.

"Hey, what are you doing her? This area is off limits."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 11. I Hope you guys liked it.**

**Remember to VOTE ON MY POLL for a new story THE POLL WILL CLOSE ON DECEMBER** **5TH, THIS YEAR. Obviously.**

**New tradition: Question of the Chapter!**

**Question: What was Ash's first completely evolved Pokémon?**

**The answer will be said next chapter and answer in your review or PM me!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND DO ALL THAT GOOD STUFF.**

**Quick note, we are almost to 3,000 views, amazing. And only 8 reviews com on peeps, review please, give me feed back.**

**Till next time, fans of Pokémon Trainer Red!**

**\- Red** **Jackson**


	12. Team Rocket, Executive Ariana!

**Hello Readers. **

**2 months. 2 FUCKING months since I last updated. Sorry for the language but i had to express my feelings. Ok, I had school exams, camp and Birthdays. So I wanted them out of the way before I updated again. I'm on holidays for the next 6 weeks cause school ended for the year. YAY i'm in Year 10/10th Grade. Also my birthday is on the 30th so yeah...**

**Who got Pokemon Omega Ruby and/or Alpha Sapphire? Cool, yes? Give me your Friend Code if you want mine. Add it in a review.**

**The question last Chapter was 'What was Ash's first fully evolved pokemon?' the answer is Butterfree. Congrats to all who guessed correct.**

**Guest asked in a review to make a lemon between Red and Green... I'm just going to say NO! They are 10 years old. Sorry to break it to you but no. Sorry. And it is rated M for language and maybe some violence, without pokemon.**

**Another Guest asked when Ash will make a appearance? Well he already has appeared, in Red's dream and in person, if you are smart enough to know who he is.**

**Kamd, the hints well they won't show in every chapter but I will put them in from time to time. So keep an eye out.**

**Also my poll... i'm extending it to January 31, 2015. So VOTE!**

**Well here is Chapter 12. Also let's make 20 reviews people. We can do this. Also swearing is in this Chapter.**

**I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo and Gamefreak do.**

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Hey what are you here? This is a restricted area!"

I turned my head to see a tall and lanky man, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and pants, also black rubber-ish gloves and boots, and a black sloppy hat, which shadowed his eyes, much like mine, making him look like a criminal on the run, all the while he had a large red 'R' on the front of his shirt.

He gave me a grueling look and barked out, "What are you doing here, kid?"

I stared back into his cold eyes with my own crimson eyes without flinching, "I'm passing through to Cerulean City."

The clad-black man sneered, "Sorry, brat, but this are is closed off for our business."

I raised a brow, "What business would close off a large area of Mt. Moon, without making a detour route to Cerulean City?"

"Haha. Team Rocket, of course. We are using this area to search for fossils." The man sneered, proudly.

Rolling my eyes, I walked passed him without any trouble.

"What are you doing, kid?" He questioned, angrily.

"Sorry, bub, but i'm going this way, whether you like it or not."

"Well then. I guess I will have to stop you then, brat." The Rocket sneered as he withdrew a pokeball. "Go Zubat!" A pokemon about a foot in length appeared, with a teal coloured body and purple wings. I noticed that strangely that it didn't have eyes. Only ears. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**"Zubat, the Bat pokemon.**

**Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultra-sonic waves to identify and approach targets.**

I smirked, obviously unnerving the Rocket. "Go Charmander." my starter appeared from his pokeball, ready for action. "Use Growl." I commanded, my voice echoing off the cave walls.

Charmander growled out an ear-piercing screech, which was made louder, due to us being in a cave. The poison-flying type cried, while flying around in circles trying to stop the noise.

"End this quickly with Ember."

The Kanto starter released a stream of hot red and orange fire, connecting with the bat pokemon.

"Finish this with Metal Claw."

The fire type racked his claws over the poison type, effectively knocking it out.

"Good work, Charma- hey what's wrong?" I questioned, concerned.

The fire starter growled and started glowing blue. Within the blue light, Charmander started to transform. He grew larger and stronger and finally emerged from the light with a new body. He was a red colour instead of orange, his claws grew sharper and longer, and he now had a spike on the back of his head.

"CharrrrMELEON! The newly evolved pokemon roared.

I stood shocked as my beloved starter bounded over to me and hugged my legs in happiness. "Congrats Charmander, or should I say Charmeleon."

I withdrew my dex and scanned this newly evolved beast.

**"Charmeleon, the Flame pokemon.**

**When it swings it's burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels.**

**New move: Dragon Rage"**

"Cool, Charmeleon, you learned Dragon Rage." I complimented. "Return, for now." The pokeballs red light hit Charmeleon, returning him to his pokeball. I faced the Rocket Grunt and sneered. "You lost so let me through, bub."

"My companions will take you down, kid. Watch yourself." The Grunt growled in frustration and anger.

I tipped my hat mock thanks and kept walking through the cave, with Pikachu lighting up the cave with his electricity. Suddenly a flash a light crossed us again, making me sigh in anger.

"Hey, runt. This is Team Rocket's area." The now identified Rocket Grunt said and threw a pokeball. "Go Rattata!" He cried as the familiar purple rodent appeared before us.

"Pika, use Thundershock." I said casually.

The electric rodent unleashed the stored electricity and turned the opposing rodent into a fried rat.

"Finish it with Quick Attack." I whispered, almost to myself.

Pika shot forward and tackled the normal type, knocking it out.

"Grrr, Return you WORTHLESS POKEMON." The Rocket growled. "You got lucky kid. You don't know the power of TEAM ROCKET!"

Rolling my eyes, I strolled passed without a care in the world. "Sure, bub. You Rocket Grunts can't _possibly _get stronger. As they say _'the pokemon is only as strong as the trainer'_." I replied sarcastically,

Both Pikachu and I continued traveling through the cave, praying that another Rocket _won't _show up. But my luck is at zero at the moment, as another light flashed at us.

"Hey, this is Team Rocket's area. FUCK OFF, PUNK!"

I felt my temper burn through the roof or in our case the mountain when he said that. Nobody and I mean _nobody _tells me to 'fuck off'.

"Go, Scyther." I growled in anger.

"Heh, like your bu will do anything to me. Go Sandshrew!" He cried.

The small brown, ground type appeared with a growl.

"Finish this Grunt off quickly with Fury Cutter."

As quick as lightning, the bug pokemon slashed the ground type across the face, rendering it unconscious.

"Pathetic." I growled out, feeling my eyes glow with power. "No one tells me to 'FUCK OFF'." I craned my head to Pika, "Thunder Wave."

Pikachu jumped and sent small electrical probes at the Rocket, paralyzing him.

"Try to get out of that, _Grunt_." I snarled.

With that I returned Scyther and kept moving with Pikachu.

"Stupid Rocket Grunts." I grumbled. "Think they are all tough and powerful." Pikachu nodded in agreement and we kept trudging on through Mt. Moon.

A few floors of us traveling, we spotted a man and a woman. The man was wearing the typical Rocket Grunt clothes, but the woman had red hair and was wearing a white dress, showing her curves, easily seeing that she a d-cup, she also sported the red 'R' over her left breast, with an amused smile on her face.

Pika and I tip-toed towards the Rockets and hid behind a boulder, so we could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So you are telling me that a kid and a rat beat my grunts on the other floors?" The woman spoke, almost sounding impressed.

"Y-yes, Executive Ariana." The Grunt stuttered.

A disgusted look crossed the now identified Executive's face. "A child. A fucking child comes waltzing in here and defeats _my_ Grunts in battle?!"

"Executive, if I may intervene. The child is what I heard from the others as a 'prodigy' in the art of pokemon battles."

Ariana raised an brow at that. "Oh really? if what has been said is true, then maybe we came recruit him..." She trailed off.

"Maybe so, My Mistress." The Grunt replied.

I decide that now would be the right time to make my appearance.

"Someone wants to recruit me? That's cute." I said in a sarcastic tone, my voice echoing down the cave.

The two Rockets turned to me surprised, but quickly composed themselves.

"Who are you?" The Grunt questioned?

I decided to answer with a death wish reply. "I'm the kid, who is going to kick you outta here!" I retorted.

The Team Rocket Executive stepped forward with a sneer plastered on her face. "So you're the punk who is interfering with Team Rocket's business." She smirked and plucked a pokeball off her belt and threw it "Go Murkrow."

She was quickly followed by the Grunt, "Go Koffing!"

From the pokeballs, appeared a black bird with a top hat like hair or feather style on it's head and a round purple pokemon with holes gaping on it's body, releasing poisonous gases and also had a skull and cross bones under it's happy smile. I scanned them with my dex.

**"Koffing, the Poison Gas pokemon.**

**Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in it's body, it is prone to exploding without warning."**

The dex stated as i paled at 'exploding without warning'. I then switched to Murkrow.

**"Unknown pokemon. No data available."**

I was shocked. An unknown pokemon? Could this be a newly discovered species? I made a mental note to contact Professor Oak later. "Go Nidoran and Spearow." I called and unleashed my two pokemon. "Let's start with Quick Attack, Spearow."

The flying type cried and launched himself at Murkrow with lightning speed.

"Avoid, then use Faint Attack, Murkrow." The Executive called, amused.

"Counter with Steel Wing!"

The black bird-like pokemon avoided the speed move, easily, and disappeared for a second, before reappearing, charging Spearow." The bird pokemon shined his wings a silver-white colour and charged back at Murkrow.

"Use Poison Sting, Nidoran." I commanded, hoping to poison it.

"Counter it with Gyro Ball, Koffing!" The Grunt countered.

The barrage of poison pins sent towards the Executive's pokemon was intercepted by a silver glowing, spinning poison gas pokemon and sent back towards Nidoran.

"Avoid it, the use Fury Attack!"

Nidoran suddenly burst forward, avoiding the rebounded attack like a professional and knocked the Koffing out of the sky and started stabbing it with his horn **(A/N: LOL XD)**

"Koffing, use Self-Destruct!" The Grunt cried.

"Murkrow use Night Shade on the bird." Ariana called out.

"Get outta there, Nidoran!" I cried desperately. "Use Peck, Spearow!"

The Rocket Grunt's Koffing glowed white and then exploding, catching Nidoran in the attack. The light died down to show that both poison types were knocked out.

"Murkrow use Peck." The Rocket Executive spoke calmly as I returned my fallen pokemon.

The unknown pokemon stabbed at Spearow's belly and then threw him into the cave wall.

I was panicking. _'How can I beat her? She is way more experienced then I am' _

"Finish the brat's pokemon with one more Faint Attack." She commanded.

"Spearow, please listen. Avoid it with Quick Attack and throw the Murkrow off with a Steel Wing." I cried desperately.

The dual normal-flying pokemon avoided the Faint Attack, barely, then U-turned into using Steel Wing.

Down the tunnel, Ariana had an grin of amusement plastered on her face. "Finish the brat off with a Brave Bird."

The Executive's pokemon looped in the air, covered in fire and then broke away, revealing a glowing blue and charged at Spearow, colliding with him, creating dust. After waiting in anticipation, the smoke cleared to a fainted Spearow and a Murkrow plucking it's feathers as if mocking me that Spearow was easy.

Across from me, Ariana barked a laugh. "You are promising as a Pokemon Trainer, but more so if you joined Team Rocket. I will back our plans down for the moment, kid. Only because you amuse me." She turned to the Grunt and spoke a couple of words to him and he sprinted down passed me towards where the other Grunts are I returned my knocked out pokemon and looked at the Executive weakly.

"We will meet again, baby." Ariana said, mockingly and walked down and out of the cave.

I sprinted out of the cave and onto Route 4, towards Cerulean City after my encounter with Team Rocket and their Executive, Ariana.

* * *

**Well Chapter 12 is a go. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW &amp; FAVOURITE. LET'S MAKE IT TO 20!**

**I didn't want to make Red all powerful from the start. He has to train his way there. Also I think that he should be sarcastic and slightly over confident. Don't hate for it.**

**Question of the Chapter: what level is Champion Blue's starter in Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow? **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL.**

**ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**\- Red Jackson**


	13. New Region? New Pokemon?

**Okay... its been... just over 6 months?... I'm so so so sorry about not updating but school has been hammering me hard and also soccer has been taking a lot of my free time up... also my computer broke and now I got a laptop. Besides that, I got no excuses. All I can say is sorry. I'm from now on going to try and update at least once a week, and I mean it. besides that, here is Chapter 13.**

**The answer of last chapters question was Level 65 and the winner of the poll was that I made another Pokemon story, one that Ash's mother dies due to a life ending disease and leaves to a certain mountain between Kanto and Johto. This will be up sometime in the near future. Watch out for updates on it.**

**I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

**Chapter 13**

**3rd POV**

Red sprinted out of Mt. Moon, Pikachu hot on his heels towards Cerulean City. He always hated losing, but to a Team Rocket member? Even if it was an Executive, it was insulting to the young trainer. He guessed that it was his pride as a trainer was speaking for himself there. Never the less, he picked up the pace, racing passed trainers and couple of men dressed in karate outfits arguing over which either punching or kicking was better. As the Pallet trainer was running, he spotted something shiny in front of him. Red slowed down to a fast walking pace. Raising a brow, the crimson eyed trainer picked up the object in front of him.

"TM05, Roar... what are the chances?" He snorted.

Red gave a quick glance to Pika, who was gesturing towards Cerulean City ahead of us.

"..." Red replied and started running to the city again.

The Pallet trainer stumbled down ledges and dodged trainers left, right and center. The young Ketchum slowed to a walk as he reached the boarder of the city. He made a beeline straight for the familiar red-roofed building and ran to Nurse Joy, at the front desk.

"Nurse joy, please heal my Spearow. We had a run-in with Team Rocket at Mt. Moon and he hurt as we fought them." He said desperately.

"Of course, please hand me his pokeball and we'll check him out immediately."

Red quickly handed the pokeball to the Nurse, "Please make sure he's okay..." Red said, worry clear in his voice

"No need to worry we'll heal him as much as we can." Nurse Joy replied with confidence.

"Thank you"

_'Now to do the other thing on my mind' _Red thought as he picked up the video phone. He quickly punched in Professor Oak's number and waited. The video picked up, viewing the old professor's face,

"Red my boy, how are you?" The older Oak greeted.

"Not bad bad, Professor but I have a few things on my mind and one of them concern you." Red briefed.

The regional professor furrowed his brows in confusion. "What concerns you over me, my boy?"

"I had a run-in with a criminal organisation known as Team Rocket and-"

"TEAM ROCKET?!" The professor shouted over the video phone. "You had a run-in with THEM?! Are you alright? What happened? What-"

"PROFESSOR OAK!" Red interrupted. "Nothing bad happened, just a few battles, no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?! You had a run-in with one of the most feared organisations out there and you say no big deal?" Professor Oak sighed out. "Besides that set of news what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, I had a run-in with Team Rocket and a member had a pokemon the pokedex didn't recognize."

"Alright..." Blue's grandfather said, obviously in deep thought. "Do you have an image of this pokemon?"

"Yes I do, here" Red replied as he plugged his pokedex into the port.

The old professor seemed to read the screen as he looked at the picture. "That, my boy is a Murkrow. A dual Dark-Flying type from the Johto region."

"Johto region?" Red questioned curiously.

"Yes, the Johto region. It is directly west of the Kanto region and there are pokemon there that are only native to Johto and nowhere else."

"Does that mean that they have their own Pokemon League?"

"Actually," The professor started, "They share their Pokemon League with us."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"What I mean is that when a trainer that travels around Johto and collects their region's eight badges, that they go to the Indigo Plateau and challenge the Pokemon League there, but they have different Elite Four members."

"So what your saying is that they don't battle Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Lance?"

"Yes and no. They battle Will, a psychic trainer, Koga, Kanto's poison type gym leader, Bruno, our Fighting Elite Four member and Karen, a dark type trainer. That's their Elite four, Will, Koga, Bruno and Karen, while the Champion of Johto is actually Lance, the Dragon Master and Kanto's final Elite Four member." Professor Oak summed off.

"...This is a lot to take in..." Red stated in shock.

"Yes I know, my boy. Remember, though. If you don't beat the Kanto Elite Four, you could always go to Johto and challenge their Gyms and Pokemon League." The old man laughed off.

"You do know that I have to beat all the Gyms and finish in the top two in the Indigo League before I challenge the Kanto Elite Four."

"Actually, Red. The Kanto Pokemon League Association is testing out a new system where there is no Indigo League and after beating the Gyms, you can battle the Elite Four straight after, but you can only challenge them once."

"Wow... that's... interesting." Red concluded.

"Indeed, my boy." The professor agreed.

"Well Professor, thanks for the new info, i'll keep it in mind. I'll call if anything comes up." the Kanto rookie fare-welled.

"Good talking to you, my boy. Remember to do your best and make Pallet Town proud." Professor Oak said as he hung up the video phone.

Red sighed as he stood up from his seat at the video phone he was using and started to pace, deep in thought.

_'Johto region? New pokemon? why didn't the professor tell me? How-'_

"Red? Trainer Red?" Nurse Joy called out.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Nurse Joy, I was deep in thought about something important."

"All good, Red. It happens to people all the time. Anyway about your Spearow..." She trailed off.

"What about him?" Red questioned worriedly.

"He needs to take two doses of antibiotics a day. one after breakfast and the other after dinner. He also shouldn't be able to battle or train for up to... two weeks."

"Thank goodness that's all." Red sighed in relief.

"But I need to keep him in over night to check for any internal damage." The pokemon nurse concluded.

"That's okay. As long as he is in the best of care. Can I also rent a room for a few days?" Red questioned.

"Of course, I just need your trainer identification and your all set."

A few minutes later, Red was walking out of the pokemon centre, room key in hand.

"Okay, so I heard that the guy who made the pokemon storage box system, Bill, I think that was his name, lived north of here." Red quipped up. "Come on, Pika, let's go find Bill's cottage."

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse pokemon agreed.

"Well well well, look at what we have here, Wartortle." A voice said.

Red looked up to only say one word, "Blue..."

* * *

**Okay done. It may be not as good as my previous chapters, but i'm quite rusty at writing at the moment and this may be more of a filler chapter if you prefer to see it in that ****perspective.**

**Anyway, don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**Chapter of the Question: If you could be a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member, what type would you specialize in? Let me know!**

**Till next chapter peeps,**

**\- Red Jackson**


End file.
